Guardians And Possessors Within Us
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: For many of years, Guardians have roamed the Earth, guarding their beloved ones until death. But, for the Possessors, they have a different story to tell the tale. They can take control of their host, making them do their dirty deeds for their own purpose. But, one man, that was born with a Possessor, have changed his Possessor's deeds.
1. Prologue: The Guardians And The Possesso

For millennia of years, Possessors and Guardians roamed the earth since they were born in Ancient Egypt.

The first Guardian to first appear is a light Guardian, which made everyone curious about the strange being.

As each newborn is born, they were greeted by their Guardians at a young age.

But when a baby dies of an illness or anything that could kill it during the procedure, everything changes for the little ones.

They get a Possessor that gives them a piece that they have, to keep their loved ones alive.

Yes, they lived to tell the tale, but there comes a price for those who have Possessors.

Those who have Possessors will be thrown out of the city, without a chance in life.

But if throwing out a Possessor would not do any good, executing them would be better.

Without any chances, the Possessors transformed their users to their forms to fight back against those who attack.

Some could not control their powers, so they become monsters of the night.

But for many years passed, everything about killing Possessors has dropped because of the lack of uncontrolled Possessors.

When the 21st century came, everything was peaceful at where it was then back in the past.

But one particular man who has a Possessor might have a change with an unexpected twist at the end…


	2. Chapter 1: First Job, First Zing

It was a gorgeous day to start a new job. And that is what Dell Conagher decided to do since he has no jobs to take that seems like his talent that he likes to do. He isn't wearing his usual clothing like average people would outside of jobs but, he is wearing an orange hard helmet, red undershirt with an orange wrench symbol on the side of his forearms, brown overalls with a pocket in the front of the chest, a belt around his waist with varieties of pouches, except the one on his right side of his side with a flap and contained inside is a brown furred teddy bear with the same clothing as him, and a small black one on the left side of his belt. On his knees are orange knee pads and brown combat boots. Not only that he is wearing the clothing that he is assigned to, he has fair skin color, short brown hair underneath the helmet, showing from the back of the head if you were behind his back. You can't see his eye color because of his goggles that is a pair gray lens instead of a pair clear lens, and he is staring at a wooden base, in the color of red, because the wood is redwood. But, besides the red base, right beside his side is a creature up to his hips, in the color of orange, black, and light orange, with light orange eye color, sharp black claws, and pointed pearly white teeth, like fangs. It was standing right next to him, as he was staring at the base, wondering what is inside. He walked into the base, glancing around curiously of what is inside, looking for something intriguing that interested him, when someone taller than him, got up from behind him, and he stopped walking in his steps, noticing a feeling that he is not alone in the building. So, he is wondering who's behind him, so, he turned the other way around to greet the person, to be only be slammed into the wall of the base, as his creature disappeared into thin air.

He grunted in pain as he was pressed against the wall, seeing a male like him, except taller than him. The man that is pinning him against the wall, has fair skin color and his eye color is unseen because of his army hard helmet, and he is wearing a red jacket with a white undershirt and orange symbols on his forearms, in a shape of a rocket, a belt across his chest over his right shoulder, down across to his left side and strapped on the belt is two orange grenades. Across his waist is a black belt with two pouches on each side of his sides and crow colored pants that are shoved into his black combat boots that are up to his thighs.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, MAGGOT?!" he screamed at his face, in a gruff, American voice, almost making Dell shit a brick. He looked like a soldier that is from a boot camp, is now ready to go into fighting.

"Uh, Dell Conagher is mah name, sir," he stammered, answering the aggressive American's answer, slightly shaking nervously from his loud yelling. His yelling made his ears kinda hurt from all of the shouting from him.

"And what role are you signed up for?" he growled, gritting his teeth.

"Ah'm the engineer for the RED base, sir," he replied again, as he sweated a bit in nervousness.

A moment of silence fell between the two of them and the soldier sighed and stood up slightly to his full height, still have his strong gripped hands on his shoulders, tightly securing him in place so that he won't escape from his sight. How can he see him though if he is wearing that eye covering helmet?

"So, you're the new engineer, hmm?" the soldier asked, sounding slightly amused and still distrusted about the new member.

"Y-Yes sir," he answered again, dwelled on that if he denies, he might get killed right on the spot.

He smiled a smirk and Dell felt nervous about the smirk, thinking that he might kill him right now since he's the new engineer. But, instead of killing him, he removed his hands from his shoulders, still smirking slightly.

"Well, maggot. Welcome to the team! You'll call me Soldier, for now, and I'll call you Engie!" he replied, as he placed his right hand is on Dell's left shoulder, making him slightly jolt at his sudden trust towards him, as he guided him down the hallway of the base, and into a room after opening a door, with 6 people inside, wearing the same red color as him, except in different types of item of clothings.

"Ten-hut!" the Soldier yelled, as he saluted, commanding everyone to stand up like him.

Everyone got up to their feet and the Soldier removed his right saluting hand away from his left temple where he was saluting and with his right hand, without Dell noticing what he is going to do next, he roughly pushed Dell forward towards everyone else, almost toppling him over to his front.

"Everyone, this is our new engineer!" he yelled proudly. "Say your name!"

After Dell got his balance back, by standing up fully, he calmly replied, although the impact on his back hurts him from the Soldier's rough hand, "Dell Conagher is mah name."

Some nodded their heads as if they were saying hello too, while some of them just smirked. Then, the door opened from right next to the Scout, from what Soldier introduced him, and out came an attractive man, which made Dell's cheeks splashed with red as he looked shocked to see him.

He has jet black hair that is going slowly into graying from age, steel blue eye color, and fair skin color. He is sporting a pair of small round glasses, a white undershirt, a red tie underneath his bone colored long doctor coat, that reaches down to his legs with a pocket on the right, and four brown buttons on the left side and orange symbols in the shape of a red cross, overall straps over his shoulders, and a belt around his waist with the overall straps clipped to his black belt, red rubber gloves, cedar colored pants that are shoved into his black combat boots that are up to his legs. Right next to him is a creature, up to his knees, like Dell's, except the creature has snow-white feathers, with spots of black feathers, and a long white feathered tail behind, four blue eyes with black eyes, a black beak, and four wings with black front legs with claws. When he noticed Dell gazing at him, for some odd reason, his cheeks were slightly tinted pink too which is a curious feeling for Dell to notice.

Then, the medic slightly shook his head as the slight blush disappeared, ignoring his emotions. He walked over to him with sharp, but light footsteps and asked, in a thick, smooth and gentle German accent, "Jour name?"

He only sat there like an idiot would do and only replied, "Uh…"

The medic slightly tilted his head to the side in confusion, and Dell noticed the look, so, he cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed that he was just sitting there instead of answering and finally answered, "Dell, Dell Conagher is mah name."

He nodded his head gently and scribbled his name on the piece of paper on his clipboard, and Dell's cheeks are slightly burning for some odd reason. Maybe it is the heat around in this place? To be truthful, it is Texas and it is hot around here alright.

"Alright, so, do jou have any health problems or any smoking habits, unlike Spy?" he questioned.

"No, not really," he absentmindedly answered again, still awestruck by the Medic's handsomeness.

The medic gently nodded his head and wrote down what Dell answered on the piece of paper on the clipboard and while he wasn't paying attention, Dell curiously stroked his cheek, confused about the heatness on his cheeks. Maybe it is sunburn from staying outside too long?

"What is your name?" Dell asked in return towards the Medic.

The Medic glanced up from his papers on his clipboard after Dell asked the question and stood up straight from leaning in slightly to listen to him, gently pushing his glasses up by his first finger of his left red gloved hand.

"Josef Ludwig es my name," he politely answered.

Dell smiled gently at his name and remarked, sounding slightly like he was drunk on alcohol, except in love, "That is a charming name ya have there Doc."

Josef's cheeks went slightly rosy for a while until he reduced the feeling off of his mind, by shaking his head slightly side to side, before walking over to a spot in the room, away from Dell to ignore the odd feeling that he has.

"Alright, zat es everyone en here zat is recruited here, so, ve are ready for zhe job," he replied, switching to a different conversation than the one with Dell.

Dell couldn't move his head away from Josef as he was gazing at him, not too weirdly to make him feel uncomfortable about the stranger's gaze, only when he wasn't looking at him, as his beauty bewilders him and along with kindness that he shows, too. As everyone was talking about getting to know each other about their interests in fighting against the BLUs in the battle they are present, Dell was dazing out a while, thinking about the odd feeling that he felt when he caught his eye on Josef when he stepped out of the room that he was inside and admiring the beauty about him.

As he was dazing out for a moment, the Pyro that the Soldier informed reached over with their right hand and gently shook Dell's shoulder while replying with a muffled voice, that doesn't sound like a male, nor a female, but, they said, "Mhh?"

He blinked out of his dazing moment and turned his head to Pyro, as their right hand was on his left shoulder, looking curious and slightly worried from underneath the mask.

"Mh mhh mhmh?" they muffled in confusion.

Dell felt confused about what they were saying, until the Soldier translated for Dell to understand what they were saying to him, "They said if you were alright."

Instantly noticing what they were asking him for, he gently smiled at them.

"Ah'm alright, just dazin' out for a moment," he responded to their question.

Pyro nodded their head up and down slightly and at medium speed, as if, "Okay." and turned back towards the group of people that are calmly having a conversation, along with the Soldier, and as they continued to talk about their conversation, ignoring the distant engineer of their team, as he was still thinking about what happened when they locked eyes to each other and the odd feelings in their hearts whenever they meet each other, talk, or investigate on what's new or more than that.

"Yo! Hardhat!" the Scout's voice called to him, snapping him out of the daydreaming place that he was inside as he glanced up at him in confusion. "Da Doc wants us to be in da waiting line at the front doors of his Medic Bay."

Dell nodded his head as if he understood the Scout's explanation about the Medic's positions of the team should be at as the Scout walked away from him, leaving the room where he was as Dell stood up to his feet, following after Scout, feeling slightly confused and curious about why Medic wants them to be in the waiting line in front of the Medic Bay's doors.


	3. Chapter 2: First Attack, First Notice

Dell is busy working on the machines that he is creating after a medical checkup with Josef earlier in the day. He is inside a massive workshop, deep within the RED base like his workshop back at home, except have more room for him to work inside and has more shelves for him to place his tools on the shelves and the place in his home is down at the bottom in the basement instead of the attic. This one is inside the base's rooms. But during his medical checkup with Josef, he opened up his chest while he was conscious, and his MediGun was working, keeping him alive. It felt frightening at first when he has done it before, but soon he relaxed into it, assuring that Josef won't injure him by accident or on purpose. After the medical checkup, his heart inside his chest feels slightly tingly, but not very hurtful according to Scout that is complaining about the pain. To Dell himself, it just felt slightly tingly and oddly calming. He continued to work while thinking to himself and glancing a few times at his pet that was laying on his bed, gazing at him as he worked, without making a noise to make him annoyed.

"Zoknillius, can ya do me a favor?" he asked his pet.

Zoknillius gently tilted his head slightly to the side, with a confused " **Hmm?** " as if he was intrigued by what he is communicating with him about.

"Can ya please pass me the wrench over there where Ah set it earlier?" he asked politely, pointing at the wrench right next to the creature.

Zoknillius glanced at the wrench right next to him before glancing over at him and nodded, so, with his pearly razor-sharp pearly teeth, he gently grabbed the wrench's handle and walked over to him from the bed that he was laying on, in his workshop and gave the wrench to him, in his hand.

"Thanks." he thanked, as he gently rubbed his pet's ear, as his pet gently purred from the rubbing.

A knock knocked on the door and Dell glanced over at the knock and called, "Who is it?"

"Et's me, Josef, I vas vondering zat jou vould like a moment?" Josef's voice called from the other side of the door.

Dell smiled gently as his cheeks were slightly turned red, and he stood up to his feet, as Zoknillius disappeared into thin air. Dell opened his door to his workshop and noticed Josef in front of his doorstep, waiting patiently for him to open the door.

"Hi, Josef," he greeted gently as he gently tipped his hard helmet. "Wait can Ah do for ya?"

"Oh, nozhing, Dell," he replied softly, as oddly his cheeks are slightly blushing. "I vas coming here asking jou about zhe Über machine zhat I enserted ento jour heart."

Dell reached up to his chest for a moment, feeling where he injected the machine inside during the medical checkup and gently replied, as he gently smiled at him, "It's just doin' fine."

Josef's cheeks gently blushed slightly and Dell gently chuckled. Then, the speakers that are in every corner of the rooms that are inside each room turned on and Dell and Josef both glanced up in curiosity.

" _Mission beings in 30 minutes._ " the voice through the speakers called out.

They glanced back at each other and Dell gently chuckled, as he walked right by Josef, not thrusting him out of the way like Scout would do.

"Ah'll see ya on the battlefield then, Doc." he replied, as he walks down the hallway, to where the others are.

"Alright, I'll see jou too on zhe battlefield!" Josef called back to Dell, and after Dell walked away, he sighed as his pet was right next to his side, gently stroking its head against his leg.

He glanced down at his pet and gently smiled, before gently rubbing the head, listening to the creature purring.

"I know Novax, I know. I merely need to know vhat type of Guardian he has. Ef zhe Administrator picked a Possessor enstead of a Guardian like us, I don't know vhat ve should do next." he replied, talking to Novax, as Novax was curiously glancing at where Dell is going to, also listening to Josef as well as that.

* * *

At the battlefield, Dell is setting up his machines up for the battle to begin, as Zoknillius reappeared, observing him in the distance away from him, instead of right next to Dell, frightening him out of his wits or getting underneath his feet, unlike when he was younger.

Then, the speakers turned on again and the same voice replied, " _3, 2, 1, begin!_ "

Dell quickly stood up to his feet, waiting patiently for the attack, until he stumbled upon something black walking past where he is. It was more monstrous than Heavy, sharp black claws, razor-sharp pearly teeth, and white eyes. It snarled at Dell for a moment, before disappearing into the distance, leaving Dell and Zoknillius alone, confused and curious.

"Did ya see somethin' like that?" Dell asked Zoknillius, his voice filled with curiosity and confusion.

" **Yes, I did Dell,** " Zoknillius answered, sounding suspicious about the mysterious creature. They both went silent for a moment, before feeling a presence in the distance and realized that is a dark Possessor.

" **Dell, that creature we saw is a dark Possessor like me, except more menacing and it doesn't have a host to control. Quickly, let's go after that creature!** " Zoknillius ordered, before disappearing into thin air.

Dell nodded his head, agreeing to Zoknillius's order and ran straight where the creature disappeared to. When he got to the spot where the creature is, he saw the creature was in front of Josef, while his Guardian, Novax was trying to fight off the creature, but got flung off quickly and tossed into the rock right next to Josef, and collapsed on the ground, as blood dripped on the ground, from him. Dell felt anger burning in his heart, that Josef is getting hurt from it and Zoknillius noticed his anger by the feeling aura steaming off of him from where he is standing and yelled, " **Dell, if you let me use your body right now in front of your team members, they'll know I'm a Possessor! And you also never had tried this before in your entire life!** "

"Ah know, just do it!" Dell yelled back at Zoknillius, his anger masking his fear.

Zoknillius was quiet for a moment, before nodding his head in agreement and went into his body through his chest, letting Dell control him instead of him. Dell's eye color from underneath the goggles turned orange, with black eyes, and his fingers turned into black claws, ripping through the glove on his right hand, with orange and dark spikes, that reaches up to his furled up sleeves. He went down to his front, as he was in front of the whole team, shocked to see that Dell is transforming into his Possessor, with the help of Zoknillius that is allowing him to transform. His legs ripped through his flaxen boots, turning his bare feet into black hind legs with black sharp claws, and a long orange, white, and dark tail appeared from his overalls on his bottom and curled slightly to the side, as hard helmet fell off, revealing his short brown hair, and his ears turned into his Possessor's ears, pointed with the colors of white on the inside and black on the outside. Orange and black spikes ripped through the back of his overalls and shirt, making black mist over his back in between the spikes, as they looked like hands that reach out for something to grab. Dell gritted his teeth as the transformation continued, slightly painful, and his pearly teeth, changed into pearly razor-sharp teeth. After the transformation, Dell opened his eyes, to notice that his hands were claws instead of his ordinary hands, and he slightly felt nervous but ignored the slight freaking out feeling and glancing up angrily at the dark Possessor with orange glowing eyes, that attack Josef earlier. The Possessor noticed Dell's transformation and grinned as if it is amused at his transformation and turned back around towards the injured group, going to slash Josef with Novax with its claws, when Dell made his chance to strike it.

He growled angrily and charged at the dark Possessor that is revealing its black claws, on his front as his back legs were working along with him and before the dark Possessor could slash at them with its claws, he jumped up in the air, his hands out to pounce on the monstrous creature's back, with a terrifying roar, revealing his razor razor-sharp teeth, and landed on the dark Possessor's back digging his claws into the back of the Possessor, as his teeth dug into the shoulder of the dark Possessor. The dark Possessor screamed out an ear pitching scream and instead, started to attack Dell instead. The dark Possessor flung Dell off its back and Dell landed on the ground, in front of Josef and growled angrily. Josef, who is shocked to see Dell's Guardian, who is, in fact, a Possessor, attacked another Possessor like him, that attacked his Guardian before Dell. He was trying helping his Guardian up to his feet to flee from the fight from getting involved with the attacking the dark Possessor and before they could move to flee, they heard a scratch noise and something shattered. They both glanced back at Dell and saw his goggles underneath his front, and the goggles that he is wearing on his face when he first came to the base, has one of the lenses shattered and forced off his face, and the lens that shattered is on the left side, along with drops of blood. To Dell's view, the dark Possessor scratched Dell's left eye, shattering his goggles, and drawing blood. Dell gave out a pained yell and collapsed on the ground, his right clawed hand over his left eye, wincing in pain from the scratch that it did. It giggled in amusement of his pain and pushed Dell out of the way hard, hurling him to the ground again, scratching his side in the process and ran towards Josef, baring teeth and claws at him and Josef had no time to help his Guardian and before it could kill Josef, Dell quickly ignored the pain on his left eye and reached over to the creature's ankle and took hold of it with his right hand and grasped its ankle, jerking it back to him.

It snarled and kicked Dell in the face, hitting his injured left eye, but Dell ignored the excruciating pain of his left eye and dragged it back towards him, as it dragged its claws into the ground, trying to get to Josef and Novax, by escaping from his grip on its right ankle, but Dell has a good grip on its ankle and when it is close to Dell, he tried to bite the dark Possessor's neck to finish it from the back to snap the spine, but it wiped back around and placed its hands on his shoulders, slamming Dell to the ground, his back on the ground, and was going to bite him instead as he squirmed to get free, when something landed on its back from behind, wearing a hood over its head and dug its sharp pearly white teeth into the same spot Dell bit earlier, except with a sickening crunch! The creature screeched in pain from the strong bite and leaned back to get whatever's on its back, freeing Dell from getting pressed to the ground, as the hooded creature was on its back, biting down harder on the spot. The dark Possessor grabbed the hooded creature's back and flung it to Dell, as it ripped a chunk of flesh off its shoulder and Dell caught the hooded creature in his arms and glanced at the other creature.

" **Are ya alright?** " he asked in a normal voice, but slightly different from his reasonable voice, as he places the hooded figure back down on the ground.

" **Yeah, I'm alright.** " a female's voice answered to Dell's question, spitting out the piece of pitch black flesh that was inside her mouth.

She sounds almost like Dell's voice except more feminine than his. Dell gasped softly in shock and placed his clawed hand on the hood that covers the figure's head and removed the hood of the figure and the figure was a female, with blue eyes, surrounded with black around, tanned almond skin color and long blue and dark blue spikes like hair, with a bionic eye that covers her left eye and the other spikes were silver. Dell helped her up to her feet, and she is wearing a pair of dark blue square glasses with round corners, a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the garment. She is also wearing a pair of blue jeans, that is at the bottom to her ankles, revealing her hind legs that are like blue armor, but, with silver claws. Dark blue spikes poked out from the back of her sweater and dark blue, light blue dragon wings were on her back, folded, and a long blue and light blue tail poked through the back of her blue jeans and her hands were black claws like Dell, except she is a female and her left arm is robotic up to her shoulder underneath the sweater's sleeve to Dell's guess. Sharp pearly white fangs poked from the corners of her mouth with drops of black blood from her lips, and she smirked slightly when she noticed him in his form with Zoknillius' help.

" **Intrestin' form ya got,** " she remarked in interest while gazing at his form while wiping some black blood off her chin with her right arm.

He blinked once in confusion, before gently nodded his head slightly in agreement about his shocking change and the dark creature regained strength, while dripping black blood all over the ground and charged at them again, and the female noticed it coming, so, she moved her wing in front of her body and Dell, protecting the both of them from its charge and it collided with her wing, which made a metallic ring noise to it. She moved her wing up, tossing the creature into the air, as it slammed on the ground, on one of the injuries that Dell made and it winced in pain, trying to ignore it, but it was excruciating to ignore. As it was busy trying to ignore the excruciating pain on its wound, she called to Dell, " **Now it's your turn!** "

Dell nodded as he backed up slightly, not too close to Josef to make him panic from the creeping towards him and charged straight towards the dark creature, past the female that was standing in front of it and then, he jumped to the creature and slashed his paw at it, scratching its neck as revenge for it slashing at his left eye, spilling black blood all over the ground, killing it immediately. It collapsed on the ground on its front, in the black puddle of blood, before disappearing into thin air, leaving the black pool of blood on the ground and some blood on Dell's clawed palm. Dell sighed in relief and glanced at his dark blood covered hand and closed his right eye, because of his injured eye is already closed and slowly turned back to himself, still with the black bleeding hand. After he turned back to himself, he felt the same pain on his left eye, and he grunted softly, reaching up to the left eye with his left palm, being careful to not touch his injured eye with his other blood covered hand.

"Hey, are ya alright?" the female asked, as he felt a cold and hard hand on his shoulder.

He glanced over his shoulder to see the female has changed back to her normal self, and she has long brown hair, that reaches down to the middle of her back, steel blue eye color, with the same bionic eye on her left eye and the spikes in her other form were replaced with multicolored wires at the same length as her real hair.

" _RED team won!_ " the Administrator announced through the speakers and the female sighed in relief from the announcement.

She is wearing the same clothing as she was in her other form, except her shoes were replaced with bare metal feet, the same metal-like skin on her right arm, and her left eye. When she noticed his injured eye, she winced in pain.

"Ooh, Jesus, that's gunna hurt," she remarked about his eye.

Josef ran up to her side, noticing the injury on his eye and gently knelt down to his knees to inspect Dell's left eye.

"Jou're alright, Dell," he replied, as he placed some hydrogen peroxide to his eye, which stings a bit as he hissed.

"Zhe Possessor didn't fully take out jour eye for good, but only scratched the on zhe outside of zhe eye, zanks to jour goggles zat protects jours eye und… und…" he trailed off slowly when he noticed Dell's right eye as he slightly blushed a rosy color.

He was genuinely amazed at how emerald green they are. He thought they represented steel blue like his, except it is green. The female noticed the Medic's daze and the Engineer looking slightly confused, and she softly giggled. They both snapped back to reality after they heard the female's giggling and Josef finished cleaning Dell's left eye, as Zoknillius was watching nervously, as oddly his left eye was coal-black instead of orange. Novax noticed the Possessor's left eye and felt worried, so, he gently nudged Zoknillius and Zoknillius glanced at him in confusion. He made a mention with his clawed hand about his left eye, and reached up to his left eye in curiosity and felt his left eye, only to wince in pain like how Dell felt.

"Not only that he was scratched, apparently his Possessor got the same thing too." the female replied.

After Josef was done bandaging Dell's left eye, he noticed he has bare feet since the transformation ripped his boots, and it would be painful to walk back to the RED base on the burning sand, so, being careful as he can, he gently placed his left hand around Dell's back as his right hand went at the bottom of his legs, underneath where the knees bent.

Dell was slightly confused about why Josef is doing this and slightly embarrassed that he is getting carried because of his bare feet against the burning sand of the plain, until Josef carefully stood up with Dell cradled in his arms and when he got to his maximum height, with Dell, he started to walk back to the RED base, while Zoknillius and Novax was tailing behind them, as Zoknillius was carefully carrying Dell's helmet in his mouth, and the female was walking too, except on Josef for help, because of her feet, but, they are both bionic like her arm and eye. Scout was shocked to see that Dell's Guardian is a Possessor and felt curious, but, confused about it. Everyone else followed into the RED base and Dell felt slightly worried about their reactions about what he did and about Zoknillius is a Possessor than a Guardian. When they entered the RED base, Scout was the first one to ask.

"How is da hell your Guardian is a Possessor?!" he exclaimed, pointing at Zoknillius. "Don't you know what they do to ya and your life?!"

"That was mah first time doing it!" Dell argued, as Josef gently placed Dell down in a plastic chair with arm handles.

"Also, I'm not like those who want to attack," he added.

Scout went quiet for a moment, as his Guardian, which is a raptor-like creature with some varieties of numerous colored feathers in some place and claws at the toes and black eyes. It glanced at Zoknillius sitting right next to Dell, looking nervous and worried, as Novax was right next to Zoknillius, looking concerned for him.

"And Ah hasn't done anything to anything in mah life!" he added again.

The female sighed as she gently rolled her eyes, as Pyro was curiously gazing at her, with curious "eyes." Right next to them is a bat in the colors of red, orange and some hints of yellow with four wings, and some sparks of fire were going through the holes in the side.

She noticed them and smiled.

"Hello there, little one." she gently greeted.

Pyro gently and muffledly chuckled through the mask and poked her metallic arm.

"You're wonderin' how I got this?" she asked, getting to know what they were saying.

They nodded again and she shrugged.

"Well, it's a long story to explain," she replied.

"One more thin', Sheila," Sniper replied, as his Guardian has a head of a crocodile and tail, arms of an emu's legs, part of a dingo's waist and legs and wings of a hawk. It is in the colors of light green around the snout, light brown around the scruff, and a little dark brown down to the tip of the tail.

"Who are ya?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment, before smiling and replied, "My name is Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen."

She crossed her arms over her chest and replied, "And I'm bettin' that you're the Sniper of the RED team."

Sniper's eye widened when she said that and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't bother tellin' me your given names, because I already know them," she replied.

"She's a spy," Scout whispered to Soldier.

"And I'm not a spy if you were curious about that too," she added.

Dell felt slightly calm now that she supported him defeat the dark Possessor that nearly attacked Josef, but still is alert for any attacks from any of the team members.

"Then how come we don't know he won't attack us without noticing he went out of control!" The Soldier yelled, as his Guardian, which is a hardcore armored dino boxer. He covered in plates of armor from head to tail. It also covered his eye as well, and he has triceratops horns and thick short spikes on his back shoulders, gazing at him yell at her.

"If he isn't his normal self, he would've attacked Josef with the dark Possessor and I would've attacked him back," she replied.

Everyone was silent for a moment about that and Dell felt relieved that she backed him up for support.

"Good point, but what if he is out of control?" Scout asked.

"We'll find that out sooner or later, my friend," she replied, leaning back against the chair, with her hands behind her head, relaxing calmly from all the commotion from the suspicious team.

Dell still couldn't tell if she is one of the Possessors like him or a Guardian like the rest of the team members because she did help him attack the dark Possessor that attacked Josef earlier on the battlefield, but where is hers since everyone else has one? Heavy's Guardian is a giant bear and tiger ice beast with white fur and blue eye color and plated armor on his arms and shoulders and razor-sharp pearly teeth poking through the top and bottom jaws. Spy's Guardian is a shadow like a creature with black scales and purple designs across the scales and opaque violet eyes. Demo's Guardian looks like an enormous elk with oak wood antlers, tree roots cover his eyes. But where is hers?

"Hey, Steph?" Scout called, snapping Dell back to reality. "Where's your Guardian?"

"Or do ye 'ave a Possessor like him?" Demoman slurred in curiosity, jabbing a finger at Dell, making him feel slightly nervous.

She felt perplexed for a moment about the question, before gently smiling and answered, "Well, mine is actually is a Guardian like the rest, but, is also a Possessor like Dell's. But mine…" she paused, trailing off as she thought to herself.

"What?" Scout questioned.

"Es jours more complicated?" Josef asked, knowing the look on Stephanie's face, that is scared and nervous.

"… I don't want to talk about what or who my Guardian is… Let's just say my Guardian is not the one for showing herself to people." she finally answered, placing her hands on her arms, as her body is trembling slightly in fear and in sadness.

Pyro was confused about why she is trembling but ignored to ask her why she's shaking and sat back down on the ground with her Guardian and gave the Guardian a fruit, which is an orange, which actually accepted the fruit from them and heartily consumed it. Dell noticed her sad and distance look on her face and fell quiet, as Josef was tending his other wounds during the fight and softly patted Zoknillius, which gently purred from his gentle touching on top of his head. The first day of his job somehow got very challenging for Dell.


	4. Chapter 3: Out Of Control

The next day, Stephanie was the first one to be awake. She poured a cup of coffee, that she made right now and poured herself a cup and Dell. She walked over to the workshop room where Dell is and noticed that her hands are full of coffee, so, she pulled out her other arms at her sides, and unlocked the door, peeking inside to check if someone's inside instead of him. There was Dell, sleeping peacefully on the bed, as the bandage over his left eye is still on, instead of off like someone would. She sighed as she gently shook her head side to side in slight amusement, as her second pair of arms disappeared into her sides. She first set her cup of coffee down on the counter where she can use it if she wants to and placed Dell's too right next to hers. Stephanie reached over to his shoulder and gently woke Dell up, and he got up from his bed, yawning to himself.

"Mornin' Dell." she gently greeted him.

"Mornin' Steph." he sleepy greeted back.

She gently chuckled at him, before reaching over to the small table right next to them, and picked up a white cup with Dell's insignia on the side and gave it to him.

"I made ya some coffee before I woke ya up," she replied, gently beaming happily. "I hope ya like it."

Dell smiled gently, slightly happy that she made him some coffee in the morning because he'll be a grumpy guy without any coffee in the morning. So, he accepted the cup of coffee from her and took a drink. It was the right for him to drink. She felt puzzled about the bandage over his eye, thinking that his wound didn't heal, so, she stood up slightly from kneeling down slightly to confront him.

"Anyways, how's your eye?" she asked, making a mention with her right hand about his left eye.

He blinked once in confusion and reached up to his left injured eye and also felt curious about it, wondering that Josef's MediGun might be healed while he was asleep or one of his machines.

"Can I?" she asked, pointing at the bandages, requesting permission to touch.

"Ya may," he answered, nodded his head once.

"Thanks." she thanked.

She reached over to his bandages on his left eye carefully and started to carefully unbandage his eye, being careful to not accidentally bump it with her hands and after fully unbandaged it, she carefully removed the large white cloth that covered his left eye, and she softly gasped.

"Whoa, Dell, that dark Possessor did a really good number on your face, but, luckily," Stephanie replied, pulling out a mirror from her sweater pocket and gave it to Dell, and he gazed into the mirror to see that over his left eye is three scars, that reaches mid down to his chin, but the longest two were covering his lips as the shortest one was around the corner.

"It barely scratched the outside when you close your eyes, like how Josef said earlier," Stephanie replied, smirking slightly, before crossing her arms over her chest. "Looks like you have the Devil's Luck too."

Dell glanced up from the mirror to her and now he can see without closing the left eye.

"'Devil's Luck?'" he repeated in confusion.

"Yep." she replied. "Devil's Luck is what I heard this from one of my friends on one of my adventures, is a, how you say, a dangerous luck that you have that helps you in the battle to survive the dangerous attacks that the attacker might deliver. My friend that has it too ever since he ate a fruit that belongs to a devil, once got shot with a Spiral Bullet and survived! You apparently have it along with my other friend too."

"That is impressive," Dell replied, shocked to hear the answer to Devil's Luck, but felt curious about her "friend". "Who's this 'friend', though?"

She smiled gently and replied, "You'll encounter him on someday, but, since you have two eyes instead of one, that's easier to work."

Dell nodded his head in agreement, and she picked her cup of coffee up from the table, and walked over to the ajarred door in Dell's room, before glancing over her shoulder and replied, "Best if you keep an eye on your anger too, it might get a little frightenin' for ya to handle." and left the room, leaving Dell in confusion and feeling suspicious too.

He ignored the odd feeling that he felt and gently set his cup of coffee down on the table, and got up from his bed, taking off the blankets off his body, and got dressed in his clothing that the Administrator assigned him to, all except his goggles that broke during the fight against the dark Possessor and picked up his cup of coffee that Stephanie made for him and went to the main room, where everyone else is. This time, Stephanie is wearing a pair of light blue and purple shoes, with white socks instead of bare feet.

"What's with you and blue?" Scout asked, a little confused about her attire color.

"What's with you and red?" she asked back.

Scout was going to reply something sarcastic back to Stephanie for her sarcastic remark, with his first finger up, but he paused and placed his first finger down.

"Fair point." was all that Scout could only reply with.

Stephanie gently chuckled at his reply and noticed Josef walking out of the hallway, while Novax was tailing right by him, right by his side, and she gently smiled.

"Mornin', Medic." she greeted.

"Guten Morgen, Stephanie," he replied as he walked past her.

When he noticed Dell, Dell felt the urge of guilt tugging in his heart, and he glanced away from him, worried he might get furious at him for him gazing at him and about not telling him about his Possessor.

Stephanie noticed the guilty look on Dell's face and felt sorry for them and oddly noticed Josef with a slightly concerned look on his face for Dell. Then, Pyro ran over and gently tugged one of Dell's rolled up sleeves, and he glanced at them, confused and snapped back to reality from his guilt.

"What is it, Pyro?" he asked in confusion.

They held up something in their left hand and it was a new pair of goggles, except both of the lenses were orange instead of gray like his other ones that shattered.

"Why, thank you, Pyro." he kindly thanked, accepting the gift from them.

They "smiled" from underneath the mask and made the thumbs up and ran off, muffedly laughing in glee. Dell smirked slightly and placed the goggles on, covering his eyes so that he can be ready for the next fight.

Then, Stephanie replied, as she got up from the table, after finishing her breakfast, "Well, the Administrator is going to announce the BLU team is here to attack us in about 3 minutes, so, let's get ready for today."

Dell glanced at Stephanie along with Josef and just after 3 minutes have passed, the speakers turned on, and the Administrator replied, " _Mission beings in 30 minutes!_ "

"She's a fuckin' psychic!" Scout gasped, while Demoman was shocked to hear and see what she said about what the Administrator will say she said right now.

"And you drink too much 'Bonk!'" she replied again from the hallway.

Scout made a "what the fuck!" mention with his hands and arms as he thrust them out in disbelief, as he looked at Demoman as Demoman shrugged at him, without a word.

Dell felt suspicious about Stephanie psychics powers, that she revealed slightly, but, shrugged it off after everyone left the base, as Stephanie tagged along, just in case.

When they got to the entrance of the garage, Stephanie glanced around for a few minutes, before smirking and the speakers turned on again and the Administrator said, " _3, 2, 1, begin!_ "

The door opened, and everyone ran out of the base, as Stephanie ran the opposite way to where Dell is going and to the RED Spy's shock, cloaked into thin air like how he does it for his work. As for Dell, he was running to a spot where he can make his machines at and when he got to the spot he wanted, he started to develop his machines, without noticing Stephanie cloaked behind his back, gazing at him as he worked. She smirked slightly and heard footsteps than Dell's footsteps and glanced over her shoulder, to see a blue version of the RED Spy. She smirked slightly and was going to attack the BLU Spy when his machinery beeped, noticing the two intruders, and she jolted slightly in shock and her jolt accidentally made her teleport to a different area, and when she appeared, she groaned.

"Damn it..." she mumbled in anger, as she got up to her feet, to go back to Dell before something worse might happen with that BLU Spy in the area with him.

As for Dell, he heard his machinery beeping, and he glanced around nervously, thinking there is a different Possessor in here instead of Stephanie or any of his friends. At that moment, his right machinery started to beep frantically, and he glanced over his shoulder, to see a different machine on top of his machine, zapping his machinery. Annoyed, he destroyed the different piece of machinery on top of his, and he heard something uncloaked. It was a BLU Spy. He whipped around, just in time to see the BLU Spy, smirking evilly at him.

"I 'eard zhat you are in love with zhe RED Medic." he purred mischievously.

Annoyed more, he yelled angrily, "Who told ya that?!"

The BLU Spy chuckled again, as he blew a puff of smoke from his lips.

"I bet the RED Medic doesn't love you but hate you that you are indeed a Possessor like me." he sneered.

Dell felt anger burned into his heart, as Zokenillius was also getting angry too.

"'E wants to leave as you were weeping for 'im to come back." BLU Spy mocked, as Dell's eye color underneath the new goggles that Pyro gave him, turned orange. "'Oh, come back, Medic. Oh, Medic, why don't you-"

Before the BLU Spy could finish his mocking, Dell's arms turned into the same change as his first transformation, and gave out a roar, tackling the BLU Spy to the ground as his hands were on his shoulders, his goggles falling off in the process, revealing his left glowing, orange and black eye, glowing with rage and hatred. Instantly, BLU Spy wants to leave the place. He tried to kick Dell off of his body, but, it didn't affect him, as he leaned in closer to bite him. Next, the BLU Spy punched Dell on the left side of his face with his left hand and after he punched, Dell finally got off of him to cover the wound on his face, and he scrambled up to his feet and ran away from Dell, fast as possible.

Dell felt blood dripped from his bottom lip and Zokenillius leaned over to his left ear and whispered, " **Tear them all apart, Dell. Tear them all!** "

Dell smiled creepily, revealing sharp pearly white teeth and replied, " **I got this, bitch.** "

As for the BLU Spy, he was running as fast as he can, running away from the monster that he saw earlier, and he stopped at a "safe" spot and started to pant, in both from all the running, and also hyperventilating. He didn't once see the RED Engineer, the new Engineer since that last one died, have a Possessor and used them to attack. Straight away, he's terrified to return to the RED Engineer to attack back.

At that moment, a shadow loomed over the BLU Spy, as he jolted slightly in fear and glanced up briefly, to see the enraged RED Engineer, with blood dripping from the left side of his face where he hit and revealing sharp pearly white teeth and his eye color were orange instead of his normal eye color and his left eye, is covered with black on the outer. The BLU Spy's pupils went inward in fear, and he quickly started to back up, but quickly as a blink of an eye, Dell scratched the BLU Spy with his right hand and the BLU Spy's neck started to spew blood all over the place, covering the left side of Dell's face, and the BLU Spy died of the scratch. Dell grabbed the BLU Spy's suit, as his head dipped backwards, revealing his spine from underneath the flesh of his neck as blood was dripping from his dead mouth, as his eyes were rolled back, as his neck was squirting blood all over the ground in small drips, and over his right clawed hand.

" **Ah warned ya, Spah,** " he growled as a long orange forked tongue poked through his gritted teeth, licking some blood from his face.

" **Good.** " Zokenillius purred in reply.

Stephanie appeared just in time with Josef and Dell whipped around, to see the two of them behind his back, as he was holding the body of the BLU Spy in his right hand, spilling blood all over the ground.

"Holy crap!" Stephanie exclaimed in shock as Josef was shocked to see what Dell did.

He snarled angrily as he dropped the dead body down on the ground, in a heap of blood.

"Josef, you might wanna back up," Stephanie warned.

He didn't listen to her warning and instead of backing up, he ran straight up to Dell, as Stephanie gasped and reached out with her right metallic hand to grab his suspender straps, when Novax ran between her legs almost making her trip, chasing after Josef.

"Josef! What the hell are you thinkin'?!" she exclaimed.

Josef slowed down when he got close to Dell, who is growling underneath his breath.

"Dell, snap out of et," he replied, placing his hands on his cheeks ignoring the blood on his left side of his face, looking slightly tense about him.

Dell blinked once when he heard Josef's voice, and he felt the blood on his lips, so, he wiped some blood off his lips, before turning around, to see the corpse of the BLU Spy behind his back. He felt shocked and frightened when he saw the corpse. Did he do that? He glanced at his right hand as he removed his hands from his shoulders and backed up, worried that Dell would panic more to attack, thinking that he created him like this, and Dell noticed that there is more blood on his right hand than the corpse, and he remembered, that he snapped while the BLU Spy was making fun of him and his relationship with Josef and glanced at both of his clawed hands, feeling more guilty and regretted.

"Forgive me, Josef," he murmured, as Zokenillius whispered in his ear to escape from the hallway and run into his room.

He obeyed the command and whipped back around, and ran straight through the hallway, running through the hallways, ignoring Josef and Stephanie's calls for him to return. When Dell disappeared, Josef was left alone in the hallway with Stephanie, looking worried about Dell's actions.

" _RED team won!_ " was all that the Administrator called through the speakers in the silence.

* * *

Dell was shaking. Shaking to head to toe in his normal form, in a corner of his room, terrified to come out of his room, his head in his arms, as Zokenillius whimpered in worryment, as he gently stroked his head against his left arm, with a worried whine. He jolted at the stroke of Zokenillius' head touching his arm, and he jerked his head to Zokenillius, who has his head underneath his arm this time, whining worriedly gently to him, as he gazed into Dell's terrified eyes, feeling sorry for him for what he has done. Dell shakily wrapped his arms around his Possessor's neck and gently buried his face into his neck, shaking as his arms were gently around his Possessor's neck. Outside of Dell's workshop, Stephanie listened to Dell's terrified whimpers from inside, and since she has a good sense of hearing than everyone else she felt ashamed for hearing and seeing Dell like this.

"You should go inside to soothe him down." Stephanie gently whispered to Josef. "He's scared as hell from what happened and won't come out after the battle."

He was silent for a moment before nodded his head and Stephanie nodded back, before turning back around to the door and was going to unlock the door for Josef, when she noticed that Dell locked the door by his terrified fit. Therefore, she transformed her first finger of her right hand into a lockpick, and gently placed it into the keyhole and started to pick the lock, until she heard a faint click and smiled, before removing her finger from the keyhole, and her first finger transformed back to her normal finger and quietly and carefully, unlocked the door for Josef, to Dell's dark workshop.

"Gentlemen first," she whispered, letting Josef inside, and he walked into the dark workshop, and Stephanie gently closed the door behind his back, but not too much to seal him in darkness, but a little of light for him to see where Dell is.

He noticed the light gently shining to where Dell is, and he found him in the corner, shaking terribly, as his arms were wrapped around Zokenillius' neck, as drops of tears were dripping on the ground, next to Zokenillius. When Zokenillius noticed Josef coming into the workshop, along with Dell, he scrambled back into the corner more, as Zokenillius disappeared into thin air.

"P-Please…" Dell whimpered in fear, holding his hands up in front of him for defense, that are clean from the blood that he has. "Leave me alone…"

Josef didn't listen to the plea and got closer to Dell, and he started to shake more.

"A-Ah don't want to hurt ya… Please…" he whimpered again, as Josef knelt down to one knee.

"Dell, stand up, bitte," He asked, gently, placing his hands on his shoulders.

Dell was quiet for a moment, before nodded his head and shakily stood up with the help of him and when he got to his feet, Josef placed his right hand behind his back as his left hand was behind Dell's head, feeling him trembling and gently placed him into a hug.

"Dell et's okay. I'm here." Josef replied, gently holding Dell against his chest, feeling him trembling still as tears soaked into his shoulder, which he didn't care about.

A moment of silence and Dell reached up with his hands and gripped the back of Josef's coat, trembling and whispered, as tears dripped, "D-Doc, please, help me…"

He was silent for a moment, before replying calmly to Dell, "Ja, ve vill help jou."

Dell continues to tremble, and he asked, "D-Do you hate me?"

Josef felt confused about why he asked that, and he gently pulled him away from hugging, gazing at the terrified Engineer in confusion.

"Vho told jou zat?" he asked.

"T-The BLU Spy," Dell replied, wiping one of the tears away. "H-He was m-makin' fun of m-my relationship with y-ya and Ah felt angry about it, so, Ah snapped, which you saw. Ah'm so sorry for not tellin' ya earlier…"

Josef felt shocked that he told his feelings about him but also felt slightly furious at the BLU Spy to make him angry, but eventually calmed down and replied, "Dell, I do care for jou. All vhat zat Spy said es not true. Don't let him or anyone else get to jou."

Dell felt shocked that he cared for him, and he stood up for him, and he felt happy again, instead of feeling scared anymore. He went back into a hug again and Stephanie, who was overhearing their conversation, smiled gently, before peeking around the corner of the door frame, to see them now calm and their Guardians out, and before Stephanie knew it, they kissed right in front of her as she was peeking through the door frame. Instead of getting grossed out like some boys or girls would, she beamed gently and left them alone, letting them have some privacy together.

"Hey, what happened?" Scout asked, Stephanie when she stepped into the room. "Did Josef get hurt from him?"

She smiled and replied, as she walked away from him, leaving him confused, "It's none of your business, Scout."

Demoman got the hint and started to laugh, leaving Scout in utter confusion.

"What da hell happened? And why are ya laughin'?" Scout exclaimed as Stephanie started to giggle softly as she walked into her room, leaving the two lovebirds in their room, and luckily, she closed the door to Dell's workshop and placed a spell on the door so that no one else would notice them kissing.

As for them having their time together, Dell had never had experienced this. It felt heartwarming, calm and sincere. After they were done kissing, Dell's cheeks were heating up faster than the oven back at home.

"Liebe, jour cheeks are red," Josef replied, shattering the silence between the two of them.

Dell snapped out of his dazement and noticed that Josef said, "Liebe."

"Ef jou vere noticing vat's "liebe" es, et means "love" in German. Und ich liebe dich, Dell." Josef replied, calmly, reading Dell's mind.

Dell thought his heart with the Übercharge machine in his heart stopped at the right moment when Josef said that, and he did not want to translate what he said.

"Dell? Are jou alright?" He asked, sounding worried.

Dell quickly snapped back to reality, noticing Josef's worried look, and he only replied, sounding like he is drunk with love again, like when they first met, "No, Ah'm alright."

Josef warmly smiled back and glanced at the clock, noticing how late it is at night. Dell noticed the time too at the gaze from Josef.

"Well, we gotta go back to bed for the next day," Dell replied, as Josef gently released him, and he backed up slightly.

Josef felt like he should go back to bed too, but, didn't feel like it to sleep inside his own bed, so, he instead asked, "Dell? Could I sleep en jour bed enstead?"

Dell's heart nearly stopped again when he asked him the question.

He turned his head to Josef and asked, as he pointed at himself, "Mah bed?"

Josef nodded his head and Dell felt slightly nervous and shy about it.

"Are ya sure about that?" he asked.

"Of course, I feel like jour bed is better zhan mine," He answered.

Dell's cheeks were red again, and he glanced over at his slightly enormous bed for two people to fit and glanced back at Josef, before replying, "Alright, you can sleep with me."

He smiled gently and Dell walked over to another room, and closed the door to the room and Josef called from the other room, "Liebe, vhat's vrong?"

"Ah'm changin' in the bathroom," he called back.

"Vhy don't jou change en front of me?" Josef called again.

Dell's whole face, along with his ears turned red as a cherry.

"Are ya sure about that?" he called again.

"Ja, jou changed en front of me once, remember!" he called.

Of course, Dell remembered that moment back during the check-up and him being a doctor. He's absolutely fine to change in front of a doctor for a check-up. But in front of a person that he loves, in his own room, that is very much different! He placed his hand on his right side of his face, looking worried.

'He wants me to change in front of him?!' He thought to himself.

Next, he remembered he a doctor, so, he assured himself and sighed bravely and walked back out of the bathroom and peeked around the corner.

"Are ya sure about that?" he asked before his entire face went red again.

Apparently, Josef has his clothes off along with his glasses, revealing his smooth back, and he is wearing a pair of red boxers decorated with his symbols all over the place as he was putting on a white tank top. Dell couldn't move away from the stunning sight of the RED Medic of the RED team, his face steaming red, as he was staring at an angel. Josef felt a presence that he was being stared at, so, he glanced over his shoulder to notice Dell staring and rather of snapping at him for gazing at him like a pervert, he instead smiled and Dell blinked once, and like lightning fast, he was in front of him, with the bathroom door shut behind him with his right hand on it.

"Alright," Dell squeaked. "Ah'll change right now."

Josef chuckled softly and removed his hand away from the bathroom door and Dell went into the middle of the workshop and noticed Josef's gently neatly folded to the side with his glasses on top of his clothes. So, Dell started to undress, down to his white tank top and orange boxers decorated with squares and white lines. After he had stripped down to his boxers, neatly folding his clothes to be ready for the next battle tomorrow, he glanced over his shoulder to Josef and was shocked to notice that he was staring too, except his cheeks are slightly red. I guess that is his way of doing the same to him from what he did to him. He blushed slightly too and made a gentle mention as if he wants to get in bed first, or should he?

"Oh, jou go ahead," Josef replied, responding to his silent question.

Dell gently nodded his head and got over to his bed, pulling the covers off, revealing the soft spongy mattress covered with the white bedsheet and sat down, before laying down to his back, waiting patiently for him to come. Josef carefully walked over to the bed with his bare feet on the ground, looking nervous, but, eventually, he crawled into Dell's bed, being careful to not accidently kick in somewhere he doesn't want to get kicked and after he got into his bed, Dell gently pulled the covers back over the both of them and after he pulled the covers on his body, he didn't notice that Josef was reaching to him with both of his arms, and lightly wrapped them around Dell's body, gently pulling him towards his warm body, keeping him warm from his cold workshop. Dell felt his heart beat faster when he was gently pressed against his chest, hearing his gentle heartbeat. He felt a little anxious about being close to Josef's heart, but, calmed down gently and wrapped his arms around his back, relieved that he is with someone that he trusts and deeply loves, and slowly fell asleep with Josef close to him, as they fell asleep in the moonlight, gently shining through the window of Dell's snowy white curtains.


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets And Messages

The next upcoming day, in the morning, as the sun shined over the horizon, Stephanie woke up early again and went into the main room to go into the kitchen to have breakfast, when she heard French words, muttering from the other side of the door, in the janitor's closet.

"Je ne peux pas croire que je suis accidentellement allé à la mauvaise base après que j'ai été inscrit pour l'équipe BLU." the voice muttered in French, sounding annoyed and worried at the same time.

She felt curious about the voice behind the door and slowly walked towards it to unlock the door to notice him, when Viktor, the RED Heavy, walked over to the door instead and Stephanie camouflaged into the air, like the RED Spy would, and he opened the door, to see a new recruited BLU Spy, sitting at that place, gazing at his wrist where the camouflage watch is and when he heard the door opened, he saw the RED Heavy stranding there, and he winced in fear and worriment.

"Oh, merde." he cursed in French.

Stephanie bit her lip with nervousness, worried that Viktor might get angry for him spying on everyone else and would eliminate him right there, right now. Viktor stared at the BLU Spy for a moment, before reaching out to him, gently seizing him by the sides, as he winced, oddly his cheeks were splashed with a light red color.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" he exclaimed in worriment and shock, trying to squirm out of Viktor's enormous hands.

"Shush, little Spy." Viktor only replied after he lifted the poor scared BLU Spy from the janitor's cabinet, before placing him at the bottom of his right armpit, his back underneath it, as his front was at the bottom, and he closed the janitor's closet door with his left hand.

After he had closed the door, he moved the terrified BLU Spy from his hip, to over his right shoulder.

"Où m'emmenez-vous?!" he exclaimed in fear after he had been placed over Viktor's shoulder.

"Shush." Viktor only replied, again, walking straight towards the door to outside, where the battlefield is, as Stephanie followed behind him, to watch of what else he might do.

They both entered the battlefield, and he walked towards the BLU base, carrying the frightened BLU Spy over his shoulder, as he was muttering in French of how stupid he is of going into the RED base by accident and getting caught by a RED team member. Then, Viktor stopped at the front of the BLU base, picking the BLU Spy up from his shoulder, then turned around towards the BLU base and gently set him back down on the ground, in front of the BLU base. The BLU Spy is shocked to see that the RED Heavy, the supposedly mean guy that he has to avoid from getting hurt, indeed brought him to the exact correct base, without injuring him on the process.

"This is where leetle Spy belongs?" Viktor asked, startling the BLU Spy.

"Euh, oui, oui, zis es where I belong…" he replied, sheepishly glancing away from Viktor, worried that he might snap at him.

"Good! Leetle Spy new?" he asked, placing his enormous right hand on the BLU Spy's shoulder, and felt him jolted from his touch.

"O-Oui." the BLU Spy stammered, as he answered again, shaking slightly underneath Viktor's enormous hand.

Viktor nodded his head again, and the BLU Spy chuckled nervously.

"Better get ready. Battle starts later." Viktor replied, jabbing his thumb at the speakers.

The BLU Spy glanced at the speakers curiously, before feeling Viktor's enormous hand left his shoulder and turned around, heading back towards the RED base, without another word. The BLU Spy watched as he left and disappeared into the RED base and Stephanie smirked, uncloaking and quickly placed her right hand over his mouth from him shouting out for help from the BLU base, and teleported the both of them into a soundproof area that she knows, and released him, setting him down on a chair in front of a table that is in front of her.

"Qui es-tu?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Je vais tout expliquer si vous parlez anglais. Et si vous vous demandiez pourquoi nous sommes dans cette pièce, c'est parce que personne d'autre ne nous entendra dans cette pièce. Il est insonorisé que Blutarch Mann a créé il y a des années." Stephanie replied in French to him, explaining everything to him.

"Pourquoi devrais-je? Vous appartenez à l'équipe RED!" he snapped in French.

"Oui, j'appartiens à l'équipe RED, mais, il y a juste des gens sous des uniformes qui ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe avec l'équipe BLU aussi bien qu'avec l'équipe RED. Et, si j'étais un membre RED de l'équipe RED, je vous aurais tué au lieu de vous téléporter ici." Stephanie explained in French.

The BLU Spy was silent for a moment, confused about why she said that, but eventually went quiet.

"Où étais-je?" she asked herself curiously. "Ah, oui. Pardonnez-moi pour ma grossièreté de vous téléporter quelque part dans la base BLU sans aucun avertissement, mais je m'appelle Stephanie Nova Rose Allen."

The BLU Spy was quiet for another moment before replying in French, "Je m'appelle Renée de l'équipe BLU."

Stephanie gently smiled and said in English, "Great. So, are you comfortable speakin' English, Renée?"

"Oui, I am comfortable speaking English," Renée answered, shifting in his chair that he was placed on top from Stephanie, slightly uncomfortable to talk to a RED team member.

"I see you are in love with Viktor," Stephanie replied, gently chuckling to herself about his relationship with the RED Heavy.

Renée's cheeks underneath his mask immediately went rosy, and Stephanie gently smirked.

"Non! I'm not in love with zhe RED Heavy! Zat's just ztupid!" he exclaimed, glancing away from Stephanie, still blushing.

"It's not like I'm going to avoid that. You are sincerely in love with him." Stephanie replied, pointing at his cheeks.

Renée stroked his cheeks with sheepishness and slight embarrassment and Stephanie gently chuckled again.

"Si vous voulez, nous pouvons vous expliquer tout cela en français parce que vous êtes un peu mal à l'aise de parler en anglais de vos amours à propos de Viktor," Stephanie replied, back in French again.

Renée was quiet again and replied in French, "D'accord, je cède. Je suis amoureux du RED Heavy."

Stephanie smirked again and his cheeks went slightly red, as he glared at her with a threatening, cold glare.

"Tu vas te moquer de moi, n'est-ce pas?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Non, en fait intriguée par votre relation avec Viktor," Stephanie replied.

Renée glanced back up at her eyes and asked, "Tu es intéressé?"

"Oui, j'aime vraiment ça. Vous devriez en savoir plus sur Viktor dans la base RED." Stephanie explained, answering his question.

"Je ne peux pas marcher dans la base RED comme un Spy BLU! Le RED Pyro va me tuer s'il en a l'occasion!" Renée exclaimed, sounding worried, as he got up slightly to stand up to his feet.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton gros bébé bleu!" Stephanie assured, gently chuckling.

Renée frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, while slumping back down in the chair, pouting about her reply.

"Oh ferme la," he growled angrily.

Stephanie gently chuckled once more and the speakers turned on again and Stephanie glanced upwards, while Renée glanced up at the speakers too, his expression changed from angry, to curiosity.

" _Mission begins in 30 seconds!_ " the Administrator called out through the speakers.

Stephanie gently sighed and cracked her knuckles, getting ready for the battle, and Renée felt an uneasy urge in his heart that this is not going to be good.

"Eh bien, nous devons y aller. Vous avez un travail à faire et j'ai un travail à faire aussi." Stephanie replied in French.

"Qu'entendez-vous par votre propre travail? Vous avez dit que vous n'appartenez pas à l'équipe RED." Renée asked in confusion.

Stephanie smirked again and replied, in English this time, "True, I don't belong to the RED team, but I remain, however, a friend to both of the teams. I'll see you on the battlefield sooner or later."

She teleported away into the RED base, leaving Renée in the room, looking confused and slightly suspicious.

* * *

Back in the RED base, Stephanie appeared behind Viktor, the RED Heavy and cleared her throat.

"Виктор, я получил для тебя кое-какие новости." she replied in Russian to him, greeting him with a happy attitude.

Viktor glanced over his shoulder and noticed Stephanie standing behind him, smirking.

"Какая новость, маленький медведь?" Viktor asked.

"Помните, что BLU Spy, которого вы встретили в шкафу дворника?" Stephanie answered after Viktor fully had turned the other way around to confront her.

Viktor nodded his head and she smiled.

"Ну, есть две вещи от него. Один; его зовут Рене и двое; У меня есть кое-что для вас обоих, и я планировал встретиться с вами двумя." she replied.

Viktor frowned slightly as he tilted his head to the side in curiosity and confusion and asked, "Каков план, который вы создали?"

"Вы найдете это сами." she politely replied, tapping her left hand on his right wrist.

He felt a slight itch on his wrist and after Stephanie removed her hand away from his wrist, he scratched a bit on it.

"Now, I have a message for you that I'll pass to Renée at the BLU base;" she replied, taking two steps backward.

"Почему база BLU?" he asked, sounding stern and confused at the same time.

She glanced back up at his eyes and answered, "Потому что между вами и Рене что-то происходит, и я собираюсь отправлять сообщения между вами, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит."

After she explained her idea, she cleared her throat again and explained in Russian, "Когда вы идете на поле битвы, посмотрите на свое запястье и найдите голубую точку, которая ведет к тому месту, где эта точка может быть."

Viktor listened to every word that Stephanie explained, still feeling unsure about her ideas and after she was done explaining to him, she teleported away from him, leaving Viktor in the room of where he is, feeling suspicious and confused, about her mysterious plan.

" _Mission begins in 20 seconds._ " was all that the Administrator said, through the speakers of the RED base replied, breaking the silence in the room where Viktor is standing at.

* * *

As for Renée, he is waiting patiently also at the garage door of the BLU base too, getting ready for the battle, until Stephanie appeared behind him, luckily no one was nearby with him to notice her, and she replied in French, startling him, greeting him in a happy manner like she have done with Viktor, "Bonjour, Renée!"

Renée gave out a startled scream like a girl and jerked his head around with his body at a 90° circle to confront her, and she was standing behind him, softly chuckling at his girlish shriek.

"Ne refais pas ça! Je pourrais accidentellement vous avoir poignardé ou l'un des membres de mon équipe pourrait vous tuer à la place." he snapped in anger, annoyed that she just startled him almost to death.

"Désolé pour ça. Je ne pouvais pas courir ici sans un soin comme Scout le ferait occasionnellement," she replied, apologizing for her actions, as she stepped out from the darkness that she teleported at, softly giggling to herself.

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça?" he asked, pulling out his butterfly knife.

"Je ne fais que vous envoyer des messages entre vous deux, de la base BLU à la base RED pour que ce soit plus intrigant pour moi de faire mon travail," Stephanie explained.

"Les envoyez-vous au reste de l'équipe BLU et RED?" he asked.

"Non, pourquoi devrais-je gâcher le plaisir de cela? Et d'ailleurs, ça gâcherait aussi le plaisir et ça vous donnerait une chance de tout expliquer à Viktor au sujet de votre relation avec lui," she replied.

"Vous pensez que c'est un jeu?!" he exclaimed in anger.

"Oh non, je veux juste aider. Si vous pensez que je fais toujours partie de l'équipe RED et que Viktor pense que j'appartiens à l'équipe BLU, puisque c'est moi qui envoie les messages entre les deux, je vais vous laisser trouver un moyen différent d'envoyer des messages si vous ne me fais pas confiance. Ce sont vos décisions. Si vous ne me faites pas confiance pour envoyer des messages, je vais bien, je vais arrêter d'être une personne impolie et vous laisser faire votre propre chemin." she explained, holding her hands up.

He was silent for a second, looking at the butterfly knife for a moment, before sighing, and closing his blade and placed it away.

"D'accord, je te fais confiance, si tu ne parles pas à tout le monde de ce secret, sinon je te tuerai," he replied, before warning her.

"D'accord, vais prendre ça," she replied, placing her hands down to her sides.

"Maintenant, j'ai un message que j'ai déjà envoyé à Viktor à la base RED et maintenant à vous maintenant;" she replied, before clearing her throat.

"'Allez sur le champ de bataille et quand vous êtes entré sur le champ de bataille, regardez votre poignet et regardez où se trouve le point rouge.'" she replied, before disappearing into thin air, leaving Renée in doubt about her sudden trust towards the both of them and their relationship.

" _Mission begins in 10 seconds._ " the Administrator replied, breaking the ice between Renée and Stephanie who disappeared before the speakers even turned on.

Renée glanced up slightly at the speakers of the BLU base and sighed.

Nevertheless, why does he have to look at his wrist?

Curiously, he glanced at his right wrist where Stephanie placed her left hand on and noticed that there was nothing there.

Is it possible it could be child's play?

He shrugged his shoulders slightly and waited patiently for the command to attack the REDs, but why do confront someone on the battlefield at this time? As he waited patiently, the speakers turned back on and the Administrator called, " _3, 2, 1, begin!_ "

He ran outside of the BLU base after the door came up from being locked and charged at the REDs, only to notice Viktor at the back of the team, and he winced in fear, camouflaging into thin air. He fled the other way of the bases and started panting as he was panicking.

'Oh, merde, oh, merde, oh, merde! Zat's her plan?!' He thought to himself; his cheeks tinted slightly red with embarrassment. 'What about zat zing zat zhe mentioned about placing it on my wrist?'

He looked at his right wrist where his camouflaged watch is for him to camouflage and when he glanced at his wrist, there was a black wristwatch instead above his camouflage wristwatch.

'What zhe?' He thought to himself in confusion, shocked to notice the strange watch on his wrist.

He tapped the watch in curiosity, curious about the tiny machine on his wrist until it beeped on and revealed a blue dot like she explained in French and a red dot, that was oddly coming towards him.

'Oh, merde!' He thought to himself, glancing at the left, to see the RED Engineer, Dell, in his first form, slicing up robot's heads instead of the BLU team's heads.

He slightly sighed in relief that he is still safe, but, nevertheless, he is downright scared to encounter the RED Engineer, because the rumors of him killing the last BLU Spy that made him angry. Renée retreated down the wall of the BLU base that he was against until he bumped into something behind his back, and froze, stiff like a brick, unable to move, worried that the BLU Heavy he encountered might be right behind him. Renée glanced down at the wristwatch on his wrist that Stephanie gave him and noticed that the red dot instead of the one in front, was closer to the blue dot, and he bit his lip in fear. Renée turned around and noticed that he is in front of the RED Heavy that he met earlier, and he froze stiff in fear, nothing that he isn't carrying his enormous machine gun.

Viktor noticed the terrified stiffen BLU Spy and was quiet for an instant, before glancing up a moment, seeing a machine, and without him noticing, hoist him upwards around the waist, hurling him up in the air, killing the robot, then caught Renée in his enormous hands.

"Lettle Spy okay?" he asked.

Renée's cheeks blushed a luminous rosy color and squirmed out of his grip.

"O-Oui, I'm alright," he answered as he stammered a bit, repositioning himself, and adjusted his suit.

"Yo! Vik! Are ya there?!" Scout's voice called from the other side of the area where Viktor and Renée are.

Renée had no time to react, when Viktor forced him into a shaded area, where he can easily blend in, as Viktor quickly turned back around, just in good time to encounter the Scout.

"Да, I'm here," he replied, as his back is facing the BLU Spy.

"Good, do ya know da BLU team?" he questioned.

"Да, I remember," he answered.

"Well, it might shock ya, da BLU team didn't survive the attacks and not only dat, they looked like they are seriously missin' their BLU Spy," he explained.

Renée softly gasped in shock, staggered to hear the news and Viktor felt an urge to reveal the BLU Spy to him, but, knowing that will get him killed on the spot, he only replied, "Maybe Lettle Spy coward?"

"Yeah, dat Spy is a coward, anyways, dat last wave of robots passed." Scout explained, before running off.

Viktor sighed after the Scout ran off and glanced over his shoulder to notice that Renée is gone, and he exhaled. He glanced at the wristwatch on his wrist and noticed that Renée is heading somewhere else than where he is. He is heading towards the RED base, followed by someone else.

* * *

"Allez, Renée, par ici!" Stephanie replied, in French, as Renée followed behind her back.

"Voulez-vous ralentir s'il vous plaît?" he asked, as he huffed and puffed.

"Alors arrête de fumer déjà!" she exclaimed to him.

He frowned at him and the speakers turned on and the Administrator said, " _RED team won!_ "

Stephanie sighed in relief and lured him into a room, glancing around for a moment.

"Ici, tout ira bien dans la chambre de Viktor," she replied, gently knocking him into his room.

Renée's cheeks went rosy again.

"La chambre de Viktor?!" he exclaimed in shock. "Tu aurais dû m'amener à la base BLU à la place!"

"Préféreriez-vous être tué plutôt que de vous cacher?" she questioned.

He fell silent and she gently smiled.

"Vous pouvez camoufler dans l'air mince. Comprenez-le, ne sentez pas que les cigarettes ne fument pas pendant qu'il est là." she explained in French, before disappearing.

He groaned in frustration and in nervous, before glancing around the area.

"Pourquoi suis-je d'accord avec elle?" he groaned in French.

* * *

As for Viktor, Stephanie appeared behind his back and gently smirked.

"Привет, Виктор," she called to him, as he turned the other way around to him.

"Что это?" he asked.

"Речь идет о Рене." she answered.

"Renée? Что насчет него?" he asked.

"Он просто в вашей комнате, где все для него безопасно." she answered.

"Моя комната?!" he exclaimed. "Вы не видели, что делает Dell для синих шпионов?! Он убивает их!"

"Я знаю, не волнуйтесь, Dell не будет знать, что он здесь. Если его владелец не знает, что его владелец тоже здесь. Но я ему все объясню, как только я встретил его." she explained politely.

Viktor was quiet for a moment, gazing at her with concern, but, a troubled look on his face, as she looked relaxed.

"Что делать, если план не планируется?" he asked.

"Если план не пойдет так, как планировалось, то вы можете раскрыть ему секреты или приложить все усилия, чтобы рассуждать с ним." she explained.

Viktor was going to question another question when he smelled an overpowering scent of copper, and it was coming from everywhere. He glanced back in front and saw the rest of the BLU team, dead all over the place, and the BLU Spy is missing.

"Lettle Scout was right about team…" he whispered slowly. "Team is dead."

"Yeah, I know. If almost feels like home," she replied with him.

He glanced over at Stephanie with a puzzled look and her eyes, looked slightly sad, but, terrified at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry. I-It's just- _just-!_ " she stammered until something odd happened that just happened right in front of his eyes.

She _glitched_.

That never happened to anyone in the teams, even with the BLUs nor the REDs.

" _I-I-I…_ " she paused, as her eye color somehow turned into a light purple, before she exclaimed, "I need to go!" as she ran towards the RED base as fast as she can.

He was going to call out to her to come back when he stopped, noticing that the glitching happened a few times and decided to leave her be since he's not the one for pushing. Next time, he needs to figure out more about her and why she decided to do this?


	6. Chapter 5: Fearful Changes

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VORE! If YOU DON'T LIKE VORE, PLEASE LEAVE THIS CHAPTER AND SWITCH TO A DIFFERENT STORY! THANK YOU!

* * *

Dell was frantically glancing around the area of where he is standing at.

He had lost Josef during his fierce fight against a robot version of Soldier.

He is naturally in his 2nd form and is frantically glancing around, looking cautiously for him, worried that he might get killed instantly by a giant robot that he saw that was taken down by the real Soldier in the distance.

His right ear twitches suddenly when he overheard something in the distance, so, he gently moved his alerted ear up slightly to receive a more excellent hearing of the distinct sounds, and he instantly detected a mechanical roar from a robot and loud German cursing from a medic.

That familiar voice undoubtedly belongs to Josef, and he sounds like he is in deep trouble!

He swiftly ran straightforward towards the distinct sounds of where it is coming from, worried about who is the robot that might kill him and stopped instantly at the spot, where there is a metal fence and notice a 10-ft tall robot version of him and in its right hand is undoubtedly a ruler-sized bone saw and is about to stab Josef with it when Dell quickly snapped in anger and transformed into something larger than his 2nd form.

His pearly sharp fangs went jaggeder and a little longer than his normal teeth that he grew tremendously, and his claws went slightly longer than the original claws that he had, and he grew more enormous than the 10 ft. tall robot standing in front of Josef.

The same mist on his back stayed the same, and he growled angrily after the unique transformation stopped, instantly making him feel more slightly off, but, yet, he is himself still and really angry.

The machine that was going to willingly attack him with the bone saw as he looked worried as well as nervous, as he watched the bone saw pulled back slightly, until an enormous shadow moved over the both of them, merely making the robot stop in its tracks, as Josef glanced up, only to freeze in his place.

The robot whipped around to undoubtedly see what is behind them, traditionally thinking it was precisely an enormous Heavy that is behind them, ready to slice the stomach open with its bone saw until it instead encountered a living being that he didn't see during the fierce fight against the other people.

He is genuinely shocked to typically encounter a fierce and taller creature than him, or the robot in front of him, stood before the robot and before he instantly recognized who it is precisely, it smacked the robot away from Josef with its right clawed hand as Josef watched as the intelligent robot was flung into the distance to the side, intentionally crashing into something that made it immediately power down from the direct impact of the wall.

He naturally felt his stomach twist at the terrible sight in fear, genuinely worried to be like that robot or worse that typically enters his mind, getting fiercely attacked by a Possessor.

Suddenly, he overheard something walking carefully towards him, so he glanced back in front of his body from fearfully gazing at the robot that just powered down from the impact of the wall and instantly noticed that the fierce creature that just smacked the robot away from him was getting closer to his body, by walking on its paws with ease and with curious, but worried eyes.

The Guardian that was naturally supposed to fiercely protect him from any attacks, apparently disappeared for some apparent reason, while he scrambled back into the wire fence behind his back to intentionally make himself small against the wall to escape from the fierce creature, but when it became closer to him with no possible getaway, so he fastened his eyes shut as it got closer to him, sincerely hoping it would just kill him quickly without any problems of feeling pain.

But instead of instantly killing him, he instead felt something gently wrapped around his waist, as he jolted in startlement from the sudden and gentle touch, popping his frightened eyes wide open and instantly noticed the fierce creature has carefully wrapped its right clawed hand around his waist, not catching any of its claws into the wire fence behind his back and into his body, being careful with some odd reason careful with its sharp claws.

Then, it carefully picked him upward from the land, up to its gentle face where it could see him and Josef's mighty grip on the fierce creature's clawed thumb tightened in fear, worried it might instantly drop him to the ground like a plush toy.

That can walk and talk like a normal human being would.

Without any warning, the fierce creature placed Josef against its mighty chest, being careful with his form and instantly started to walk towards an abandoned room that no one usually uses and entered through the open garage door, and went deep inside where no one else could see it, being mind-boggling careful with Josef in its right hand, gently holding him close to its chest from accidentally dropping him to the ground behind his back, as if he was naturally a human-sized doll compared to it.

Josef is feeling slightly scared still, but, perplexed at the odd creature that just rescued him from that MediBot that Stephanie usually called it when she routinely visits him in his Medic Bay for some checkups or just coming in to happily talk to him.

After it walked deep inside the open garage, it softly placed Josef back down to the land, carefully removing him from its mighty chest and gently, but carefully landed on the ground on his feet, right in front of it and it promptly returned to its front, and he couldn't make the accurate time to fight or to flight from it.

But something off about the fierce creature instantly caught Josef's eyes.

There were five scratches on its left eye merely covering the top instead of it naturally making it look like it lost its eye and it somehow looked familiar to someone.

He stared thoughtfully at the visible scars over the fierce creature's left eye for a precise moment, before recognizing the visible scars and the proper owner of the visible marks, carefully comparing the likely two for a moment.

When he carefully compared the likely two, instantly, the whole thing came together in one bundle.

"Dell?" he slowly questioned, sincerely hoping it isn't Dell and maybe it is precisely someone else than him.

It slowly and sheepishly nodded its head, answering gently to his confused careful question, and he couldn't believe anyone with a Possessor would become something this large and menacingly scary!

"How zhe hell did jou do zhis?!" he exclaimed in terrific shock.

Dell shrugged his spiked shoulders as if he doesn't know how he has done it in his own way.

He was going to merely ask him another direct question about his sudden change, when suddenly, a large earth rumbling boom echoed through the plain and Dell glanced up, as Josef wobbled a bit, before landing on the back of Dell's right clawed hand, while Dell glanced over his left shoulder over to the entrance of the garage door, naturally wondering to himself about what was that undoubtedly explosion in the distance.

" _Attention, Grey Mann's giant robot is coming onto the battlefield!_ " the Administrator called through the speakers, warning other people about a giant robot.

Dell glanced back at Josef on his gentle clawed hand, looking genuinely worried about him and about his potential dangers that lurk around in the plains of the bases.

While he will be fighting fiercely against the intelligent robot, it would instantly kill Josef without him undoubtedly noticing.

If he is carefully protecting him from a precious scrap of potential danger from the giant robot that he is fighting against, he would not notice any of the intelligent robots would come up and pierce him to apparent death with ease.

He remembered precisely when he was much younger back at his lovely home in Bee Cave in Texas when he was precisely about 5 or 4 years old, it was so cold at moonlit night that it goes through all of his blankets that he piles on his bed to keep warm until the next following day.

His Possessor was merely in his full and taller form than the adults, he apparently took him inside his storage stomach that merely keeps him warm from being cold overnight and it didn't oddly burn him to apparent death from the acids inside.

He naturally wonders if since he can instantly turn into his Possessor, he can likely have the same thing as his Possessor?

" **Dell, if you are thinking about what happened years ago, yes, it can happen the same thing. Just do it fast because there won't be enough time to explain.** " Zokenillius softly whispered in his ear before miraculously disappeared into the thin air.

Dell was quiet for a moment, before nodding to himself and necessary Zokenillius' words, while staring thoughtfully at Josef on the back of his clawed hand.

Josef carefully pushed himself up off of Dell's right clawed hand and gently pushed his glasses into place, until he was caught off guard when Dell slowly and gently removed his taloned hand from in front of him and carefully placed his right clawed palm behind his back, being careful with the claws and gently pulled him closer to his anxious face.

"Uh, Dell? Vhat are jou doing?" he asked cautiously, sounding slightly nervous and concerned about what he is undoubtedly doing.

Dell didn't respond to his confused and unanswered question regarding what he is typically doing and leaned in closer, making Josef a little more worried and nervous about what he is absolutely doing.

Luckily to Dell's rare luck, his MediPack, which of what Stephanie called it, is off during the fierce battle, and he undoubtedly has to cope with the boots, therefore, he carefully opened his mighty jaws so that he can fit Josef inside without a problem, revealing his light orangish mouth, decorated with two rows of sharp white fangs on the top and bottom, and a long orange forked tongue snaked out from his massive jaws, revealing the back of the throat which is precisely the gullet, the entrance to his esophagus.

Presently, Josef properly understands what he was precisely doing to him.

Instantly, he went willingly into flight mode instead of fight mode, because he doesn't want to intentionally injure him by unfortunate accident or for an unknown purpose.

"Dell! Vait! Vhat are jou doing?!" he exclaimed fearfully, frantically retreating to escape from Dell, instead went into Dell's clawed hand behind his back.

Dell gently closed his jaws, making Josef a little pale when he carefully closed his jaws, merely imagining himself in its mouth, getting killed inside and Dell was going close his clawed hand around him, when Josef instead quickly jumped out of his half-closed clawed hand and was going to run straight towards the exit of the room they are inside.

Dell hooked his talons on his right paw into his coat's flowing cape at the end, and he landed softly on the earth, front first and Dell, with his other hand, carefully placed his enormous left clawed hand over him, gently pinning him to the ground to prevent him from running away from him, as he cautiously unhooked his sharp claws from his flowing cape.

"Dell! Hör auf damit!" he called out to him, from underneath his paw. "Snap out of et, bitte! Et's me, Josef!"

Dell ignored his desperate pleas and carefully slipped his boots off his feet with his sharp teeth, along with his socks since he already is on his back and easily easy for him to take off the boots and socks and Josef, felt confused about what he is doing, noticing that Dell is taking off his boots and socks felt a little worried about his plan, as Dell pinned his arms to his sides with his thumb and ring and pinky finger, to stop him from squirming uneasily while going inside his mouth.

Before he could as an unanswered question about what the hell is undoubtedly doing to him, he instantly felt something wet including soft ran across his bare feet, and he jolted from the weird feeling.

"Vhat zhe hell vas zat Dell und vhat are jou-!" he abruptly stopped in his sentences when he bare feet suddenly entered something moist and tight.

Disgusted at the eerie feeling, he desperately tried to merely shift his legs away from the disgusting feeling from being pinned underneath Dell's paw, when he naturally felt his bare feet entered something tight, moist and muscular, that traveled down to his knees.

Instantly, he exactly recognized what his bare feet had entered.

His bare feet entered Dell's esophagus.

He simply grunted as he desperately tried to move any parts of his body to move away from his mouth, scarcely thinking he hopelessly lost control of who he is mere until he suddenly felt another tug from the esophagus and went deeper into whatever it is just inside that is presently up to his hips.

Josef suddenly felt the mighty paw somewhat lifted up from his body for him to move slightly, from being pinned to the ground, and he desperately tried to squirm again when he undoubtedly felt something soft, muscular, and wet, gently licked his pelvis, merely making his entire face go bright red, like a ripe tomato as he tightened his muscles, embarrassed and slightly turned on at the genuine feeling.

At that moment, he felt another tug and went deeper into the gullet, as he frantically tried to squirm any of his arms out of the tight esophagus that they entered, desperately hoping it'll merely help him to stop merely going into Dell's stomach, and to merely make him choke, snapping him back into reality.

But, it didn't work, as Dell gulped again, merely hoisting him up from the ground that he was carefully pinned against, to support him promptly swallow him easily without typically having to cautiously pin him down to the ground from squirming around, as Josef's horror rose from a "find another way out" fear to a complete panic.

"Dell, bitte! Lass mich raus!" he cried out in fear, frantically squirming around in the narrow area slightly.

Dell didn't answer to his frightened cries and only tipped his head back more, swallowed once, as his body traveled down to the middle of his mighty chest until he was still facing downward to the ground, while his bottom half is inside the fierce creature that was formerly Dell.

It swallowed once more as his neck is precisely underneath its mighty jaws, as he panicked, overwhelmingly thinking it desperately wants to bite him to end him, but, instead swallowed again for his slight relief, and now Josef's head and shoulders are inside its cavernous mouth, as his arms were carefully pinned to each other while deep inside its esophagus.

The mouth inside is slightly glowing a luminous light orange color from being dark inside, as its gums were in an orange color, as the snake-like tongue that his head is resting on is glowing in a light orange color, as pearly white teeth surrounded his head, as the fangs were the most ones that he is panicking about.

He would be precisely in considerable awe if he wouldn't be so goddamn scared right now!

"Help! Someone-Mmh!" he called out in fear, desperately hoping that one of the passing team members would merely hear him from inside a Possessor's mouth, until his face is gently clobbered with the orange, slightly glowing forked tongue, muffling his shrill cries, also covering his glasses up too.

As for the fierce creature, it looked genuinely concerned about what he is typically doing, as he gently cover Josef's face in saliva, muffledly hearing him curse in fluent German about the genuine feeling and wetness, but, eventually, tilted his head back fully where his spine is straight, being careful to not accidentally bite Josef at any of the slightest mistakes of its pearly sharp white teeth and to swallow with ease.

For Josef, he is panicking beyond standard normal as he merely felt the entire head tipping back to the air.

He is frightened stiff!

He frantically tried to move more inside the narrow area that he is inside to escape from being inside the mighty jaws of imminent danger, until his fear rose to hysterical when he instantly noticed that he is getting deeper inside the gullet, instead of escaping outside of the mouth, as a mere prank.

"Dell! Bitte!" He merely begged in genuine fear, desperately trying to squirm more inside his narrow area. "I-I-ICH LIEBE DICH!"

He merely heard Josef's frightened cry from inside his mouth, sounded desperate and scared, and he just wished he could just spit him out and scarcely explain everything to him about his plan right there, right now, but, he couldn't, and there is an enormous robot outside that is fiercely attacking the place, so, eventually, he instead swallowed once dragging Josef deeper inside his gullet, then twice his head almost deep inside, then thrice, finishing him inside.

Josef heard Dell swallow, with a soft, but loud gulp, and he went unwillingly into the gullet, into the tightness of the esophagus.

"Dell! Nein! Halt!" he cried out in hysterical, frantically squirming, as some drips of tears dripping onto the soft and spongy surface of the tongue.

Instead of merely stopping, two more followed after that, to make his entire body go inside completely, and he fully traveled into the esophagus, diving deep into the creature's core.

Outside of the mouth, Dell moved cautiously his head back down to normal eye height after he had merely shut his mighty jaws now without Josef's head out of his mouth, simply feeling Josef's trembling body travel along his flexible neck, making a small form of his body against the skin and disappeared into his mighty chest, naturally heading towards his stomach.

As for Josef inside, he was scared out of his mind, as tears were dripping from his cheeks, as the muscles typically surrounding him gently eased him down into the creature's body, down deeper inside.

As he traveled, though, he felt turned on more from the feeling of the soft muscles instantly surrounding him, and the heart beating from the other side of the esophagus, pumping blood from his entire body, lungs breathing air in gentle ways, breathing new air and exhaling old air.

Suddenly, he merely felt his bare feet just touched something ring-shaped and muscular, entering right through it, and collapsed onto something cushiony and soft, as well as wet too.

As soon as his entire body got in, he came out of the tight esophagus, finally getting room to move inside and gently landing on the spongy ground, terrified out of his mind and shaking terribly, as tears were streaming from his eyes.

After he naturally felt Josef gently landed in his stomach, that softly cushioned underneath his standard weight, typically making a slight bulge in his belly, he got up moderately from kneeling down slightly to promptly swallow him from being pinned to the ground.

After he had felt him land inside his storage stomach, where he can be protected with safety, he walked towards the area where the robot is coming from.

Inside Dell's storage stomach, Josef is positively trembling from head to toe with genuine fear.

He is surrounded by soft muscles, saliva, and with the slightest of room of moving around freely inside.

Inside is humid hot, not too boiling to burn his face right off, and it was almost similar to its mouth, except there were no teeth around him.

He frantically tried to move around to fortunately escaping his slightly tight situation, but then he felt the entire body stood up from the ground, and started to walk, so he jolted in fear of what else the ferocious creature is typically doing, and intentionally trying to figure another way out of his "threatening state" that he is inside.

Back outside of the stomach, Dell snarled viciously a deep and fierce snarl, instantly making the giant robot turn around to him, with exposed steel blue-lit optics that are glowing at him, noticing him behind its back, baring teeth, claws, and orange glowing eyes.

It just dropped something in its right three-fingered right hand onto the ground and charged right at him, and it was undoubtedly an automated Soldier bot, so, he got up to his hind legs, and they both clashed fists and claws.

Back inside its stomach, Josef naturally felt the angle tilt upwards to the air, and he quietly whimpered in genuine fear, certainly thinking that the terrible creature is scarcely getting something out of the unclouded sky, when he suddenly felt the body quickly ran straight, as it tackled something onto the ground on the other side of the flesh.

Genuinely frightened that it is injuring someone else, he frantically tried to squirm around to merely stop it from attack one of his team members and to typically make someone else to just notice he is inside its stomach, until he was gently merely gently pressed against something hard on the outside, but making him getting squished against the wall in front him, making him feel more claustrophobic and terrified.

Outside, Dell continued to attack the Soldier bot while on its front, snapping viciously at its face, trying to bite off its lit up lights to make it blind until it trusted Dell off its front with its legs, and Dell crashed onto the ground, onto his side, almost right on top of Josef inside his stomach, until he quickly got back up to his feet and it was merely going to allegedly punch him right in the fierce face to make one of his sharp teeth pop out from all the extraordinary strength, or to make him faint from the impact.

Dell quickly scratched its metal breast, typically making an enormous claw mark in its chest, ripping out different colors of exposed wires that are poking out of its mighty chest through the scratched hole and merely making it spill oil all over the ground of where it undoubtedly stood.

Back inside his storage stomach, Josef naturally felt something hard thrust into his back, feeling like two boots that are precisely from a team member, and luckily all the muscle blocked him from getting hurt inside from the distinct feeling of the boots, and he felt the entire body flung off something and landed on the ground, this time to his side.

Ominous growling echoed around him, typically making him shiver from the ominous sounds of it, scarcely thinking it was viciously attacking Heavy.

Then, he heard loud thumping noises from outside, heading towards the vicious creature that typically surrounds him, and it doesn't sound like Heavy from the outside of the tender flesh that carefully keeps his body warm from being cold from staying outside, skin that covers his skin from being cold too, working organs to make his body work to be healthy and living and strong bones that held up the body from being a blob.

It was almost like metallic thumps instead of ordinary thumps of a Heavy's or a Soldier's stomping feet.

Almost like someone else than his team members.

Then, a loud and startling scratching noise came from the other side of the surrounding muscles that he undoubtedly heard from the other side, and he stiffened in fear, thinking about what would happen if he wasn't there at the considerable time to encounter it.

Outside of the stomach, Dell huffed and puffed repeatedly, tired of wrestling with the giant robot Soldier that was fiercely attacking the base with its size and ultimate strength, as the giant Soldier bot collapsed on the ground, slowly powering down from the lack of oil and needed electricity, bleeding oil all over the ground, in a small pool.

It wouldn't have the chance to take him down with considerable size and incredible strength.

" _You won!_ " the Administrator called through the speakers, triumphantly announcing the glorious victory to the team members of both of the talented teams.

Dell sighed in genuine relief that they won the fierce fight against intelligent robots and merely survived the vicious battle, but, he still felt concerned about the trembling body of Josef inside his storage stomach.

He is glad that he does have a storage stomach to defend him from incoming robots but felt guilty of seriously scaring Josef almost half to death.

He might in fact merely give him a heart attack from that!

Dell gently sighed and naturally started to walk back to the RED base, and luckily, there was a private garage that is enormous for him to enter and perhaps, just maybe calming Josef down from his frightening experience, after regurgitating him out from his storage stomach.

Inside his storage stomach, Josef continued to tremble in fear, as he merely felt the entire body continued to walk, even though he's a little shaken up from all of the tossing and turning earlier when the fearsome creature was merely attack something or someone outside, but, still, this was undoubtedly Dell.

His only friend that scarcely cared about him, that just cherished him, but, now, he's merely under the overwhelming control of his Possessor that he grew up with and reluctantly decides to merely eat him for lunch.

Outside of his storage stomach, Dell knelt down slightly and went carefully through the garage door that was open during the fierce fight of the intelligent robots, merely checking for any of the team members that is around where he is precise until a loud slam came from behind his back!

Something allegedly slammed from behind his back.

Inside his storage stomach, Josef undoubtedly heard something slammed closed and he jolted, naturally thinking it was exactly something metallic like a robot until he noticed that slam was precisely a garage door, instantly noticing that the fierce creature is inside a private garage.

Outside the storage stomach, Dell whipped around to merely see what was that precise slamming noise, to typically see that the garage door is slammed closed, while inside was still lit up from the sunlight outside, since the lights inside only lights up when dark outside, and there, standing right next to the control panel, is undoubtedly Stephanie, while looking slightly angry.

'Oh, shit.' Dell thought to himself, now is worried about Stephanie's concerns about Josef inside his storage stomach.

"Dell," she spoke sternly, in a slightly ominous tone, crossing her arms over her chest, while raising one of her eyebrows.

Inside Dell's storage stomach, Josef heard Stephanie spoke sternly from the other side of the muscles, and he went from staying still, to frantically squirming, desperately trying to merely warn Stephanie that the creature that is surrounding him isn't Dell anymore, but a monster, also, to make her notice him inside its stomach to get him out!

Outside of the storage stomach, Dell looked worried as he was slightly blushing from all the squirming around in his storage stomach from Josef, because Stephanie could perhaps be carrying a homemade knife with her and perhaps open his belly to retrieve Josef from inside his stomach, after yelling at him for the foolish idea that she instantly saw possible while camouflaged into thin air.

'Here it comes…' He worriedly thought to himself, waiting patiently for the fierce yelling from her.

"I have a question to ask you," she replied gently, walking closer to him.

Inside his storage stomach, Josef heard her reply that, and he was getting tired of squirming around, but he won't stop from that little tiredness!

Outside of his storage stomach, Dell carefully covered his stomach with his enormous right clawed hand, worried about her answer to her question from him, as he slightly backing up.

'Ohhh, shit. She's gunna be very angry at me when Ah explain 'bout this.' He worriedly thought to himself worriedly, as he started nervously to slowly back up towards a wall.

"Did you… do somethin' to Josef?" she merely asked, after a pause in her sentence.

Dell was ready to prepare a white lie to her, to safely defend Josef from her, but truthfully for his own safety, he merely nodded his head, answering her question.

Inside his storage stomach, Josef stopped moving around in his area that he is tucked inside from merely tired of squirming around, inside and hearing Stephanie ask that question, feeling hopes rise in his heart.

Desperately hoping that she can simply notice him inside the hideous creature's belly.

Outside of the stomach, Stephanie changed posture and put her right hand on her hip, while the other isn't on her hip, but, dangling.

"Let me guess; you brought him to a place, and that place is a safe place for him?" she merely asked.

Confused, he merely nodded his head understandingly, answering to her question and scarcely felt a personal slight relieve that she isn't talking about his "safe place" that he carefully placed Josef inside, but still is keen on her questions, and feeling Josef squirm more frantic in his stomach.

Inside his storage stomach, Josef merely heard her question and felt move hopes rise in his heart, so, he was going to squirm mire until he felt the enormous hand over his back from feeling him kicking and squirming around and felt worried about the touch.

Outside, Stephanie instead looked curious, and she asked gently, "Is he in a small room in a different place than here?"

He understandingly nodded his head again, answering her question.

"Alright, thank you for the answers." she sincerely thanked, as an aura of luminous purple surrounded her body, and she phased through the thick metal garage door, shocking Dell himself.

'She… can do that?' He thought carefully to himself, genuinely shocked to instantly see that with his own eyes.

But, besides the shocking power, he undoubtedly has other things to do right now that is precisely on his shoulders.

He sat down on the spot where he was typically standing from backing up from Stephanie because of her concerns, with his right hand over his belly, still holding the heavyweight of Josef inside and sighed gently.

This is merely going to be hard for him to comfort a terrified stricken field medic inside his gut.

Inside his storage stomach, Josef overheard her ask the third question and all of his hopes were dashed right out of the window.

She asked gently for a private room where he was placed, not him in general for placing him inside its stomach.

'Nein, nein, nein, nein! I'm en here! Not zhere!' He frantically thought to himself, squirming frantically now, vainly trying to instantly make Stephanie undoubtedly see him so that he could be alive.

He merely overheard Stephanie merely thanked the vicious creature outside of all the flesh and merely heard nothing more than silence.

She already abandoned him with the vicious creature, that just consumed him.

He merely stopped squirming around in its storage stomach, exhausted and merely filled with denial.

She nothing but abandoned him with the savage creature that merely consumed him.

He gently placed his saliva covered face into his red-gloved hands, distraught that he's merely going to die inside a hideous monster's stomach.

At that moment, he felt the entire body sat down on the ground, and he curled up into a fetal position, making himself smaller inside its stomach, while hoping all of this is a terrible nightmare, a nightmare that he desperately wants to wake up, to be merely on his warm bed, right next to his passionate love, his one, and only Dell.

Not a hideous monster that attacks people for nothing.

Dell outside felt Josef curl up smaller in his stomach, actually feeling horrible for acting that way for Josef.

He must've thought that he might actually die inside his stomach.

Sighing wearily, he slightly got up straight, so that he could be comfortable to talk to him from curling over him.

Inside Dell's storage stomach, Josef felt the body slightly got up, and he glanced up slightly, only to notice that he is still inside the terrible creature's stomach, oddly not digesting to tragic death for some reason.

" **Josef?** " a gentle but deep demonic voice echoed around him, oddly sounding like Dell. " **Are ya okay in there?** "

Josef didn't reply to the voice's question that merely recognized his name and only curled back into a ball again, hoping all of this might go away sooner or later and a sigh echoed around him, sighing gently.

The whole world started to tip back backward, while he landed on his back, still terrified about what is going on outside.

Then, the whole area around him started gently squeezing around his body, as he jolted, startled to the fact that the muscles that surrounded him are tightening around him, until he was merely forced from being in a fertile position, into a slightly extended position.

At that moment, he went into the same opening that he went through earlier, slowly traveling up the same esophagus earlier, and then, into the mouth of the creature.

The creature gradually opened its enormous mouth, and Josef slowly came out, unharmed, but terrified about the next situation it might do to him.

After his legs came out of its mouth, he collapsed on the ground, in a small puddle of orange excess slightly glowing saliva, it shut its mouth without him inside, and Josef placed his hands on his saliva covered head, terribly scared to get brutally killed by the terrible monster that barely devoured him.

As for Dell, he looked concerned and hurt.

He actually frightened him very badly.

He leaned in closer to Josef, hoping he noticed him immediately, but when he gently touched him with his snout, he felt Josef jolt from the touch and turned the other way around, merely noticing him above him, looking merely concerned at him.

It reached over to him with its right clawed hand, desperately trying to gently stroke him to capture his personal attention to soothe him down from his groundless fears, until when he felt a clawed finger scarcely touched his back, as he jolted in fear, startled at the sudden touch on his back and glanced over his shoulder, to merely see the "hideous monster" behind his back, merely staring at him with luminous glowing orange eyes with black eyes, looking at him from the ground.

Terrified, he quickly scrambled to his bottom, staring right at it with terrified eyes, as it merely makes a quiet grunt, startled that he just got up to his bottom, until he backed up from it, getting up to his bare feet, shakily still shaky from the terrifying ride inside its body.

Before it could barely caress him again, he ran straightforward towards an opened door that was left open, as the fearsome creature watched him run straight towards the RED base, barefooted, departing from it in the garage room where he came out of, as it just watched him in terrible sadness.


	7. Chapter 6: Forgiveness

Dell hasn't seen Josef for about a week.

Since he already regurgitated Josef from his storage stomach, he never really sees him after the fierce battles that they have worked in.

Of course, during the fierce battle, he always sees him with Viktor a couple of times, but, nothing more with him.

He walked over to Josef's door of his room and gently raised up his right hand to knock gently on his door; but paused thoughtfully for a memorable moment, before knocking gently two times in a row.

"Vho's zhere?" Josef's familiar voice called from the other side of the door. "Ef et es jou, Scout, jou might vant to run avay from zhis door."

"Naw, Doc. It's actually me, Dell." Dell answered gently from the other side of the door.

He instantly heard something gently scraped against the ground and guessed correctly that was precisely Josef's chair, stopping instantly in mid-drift and guessing that he sat back down.

"Okay, vhat es et?" he gently called, his familiar voice slightly shaking with fear.

"Ah just want ta talk ta ya, Josef," he answered gently, sincerely hoping he could gently open the door.

A few minutes had unanimously passed and Dell patiently waited for him to come to cautiously open the door when he heard the chair scraped back, must mean that Josef is standing up from his chair.

Probably got comforted by his Guardian that he might carefully give Dell a chance, and walked over to the door.

He heard the chair move back once more, hearing his sharp, but quick footsteps headed towards him and heard the door unlock, before opening slightly, revealing his room slightly, but still locked because there is a chain on the door, for another safety.

Now that he could see Josef clearly, he could see he didn't have any sleep because there were some slight dark bags underneath his eyes.

"Vhat es et?" he asked gently.

"Ah just want ta ya, Josef," Dell repeated gently. "Ah'm just concerned about 'cha. You hardly come out of your room."

Josef was silent for a moment, glancing down for a moment, before gently closing the door, unlocking the chain lock, and opened the door once more, letting Dell inside.

"All right, jou could come en," he answered humbly, moving out of the way for him to properly enter.

Dell nodded his head, properly understanding his direct reply and properly entered Josef's room, instantly noticing that the room inside, was unlike the medical room that he works in, but wider than Dell's slightly tight workroom.

There were some stacks of papers in some places on his desk where he was working earlier before Dell came, writing his work on top of it, while the visible windows in front of him were gently closed by the drawn curtains.

Josef sat down on his chair that he was sitting on earlier, as there were some thick stacks of official paperwork behind his back, as there was a fountain pen too, oddly with some wet spots on the bottom of the papers.

Dell felt suspicious about the strange marks on the papers, but, eventually brushed it off his shoulder, naturally focusing on his most concerned thought about him.

"Josef, it's 'bout yesterday," he replied gently, sitting right next to Josef.

"Vhat about yesterday?" Josef reasonably questioned, the tone of his familiar voice sounded angry, as he snapped. "Jou ate me!"

"Ah was tryin' to protect ya!" Dell peacefully protested. "Ah was worried about the robots that surrounded the area! Ya could've to get hurt by one of them!"

Josef rose one finger to make a comment to him about his direct actions when he stopped himself and sighed gently.

"Jou're right. I could've gotten hurt by someone. But, jou could've talked to me about et. Explain everyzhing to me, enstead of eating me." he gently whispered. "Jou're also lucky zhat Stephanie hasn't found out about our accident zhat happened."

Dell nodded his head, merely agreeing with him that he is lucky that she hadn't figured out what was going on.

A moment of considerable silence fell between the two of them, thinking to themselves about their "incident" that happened naturally to the two of them, and Dell noticed that it was getting dark outside because the direct sun was setting over the visible horizon.

"Well, it is getting dark outside," Dell incoherently mumbled to himself, instantly catching Josef's direct gaze at him.

"Best if Ah get to-"

"Could jou stay en my room?" Josef interrupted gently, asking a question to him.

Dell blinked in considerable confusion, but, sighed gently and answered gently, "Yes, Ah'll stay with ya."

After they changed into their pajamas, Dell walked back into Josef's room, to notice he is sitting on his bed, wearing the same pajamas that he wore on their first night of sleeping with each other, and he looked a little scared, but, sad too.

Now Dell is genuinely concerned about the look on his face.

"Josef? What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Josef glanced up, instantly noticing the concerned Dell, so, he only answered, "Nozhing, Dell, nozhing."

Dell felt an irresistible urge to question him gently but kept it in his mind since he doesn't want to explain everything to him yet.

That moonlit night, Dell kept feeling Josef positively tremble in his profound sleep.

Not only because of the genuine feeling of the coldness around the both of them of the apparent lack of heat, because he is merely dreaming a terrible nightmare.

A dreadful nightmare that probably happened a few days ago or more.

He slightly got up from the bed that he is sleeping in, feeling concerned about him.

He glanced thoughtfully at his hand for a moment, before quietly sighing, and got out of bed, so that Josef's bed won't break underneath his enormous weight.

Slowly and being careful to not break anything, he miraculously transformed into his fourth form and after he miraculously transformed, he gently and slowly reached over to the trembling Josef, with one claw, and being careful, he gently placed his clawed finger on Josef's shoulder and gently shook Josef awake, after carefully placing his glasses on with his first finger and thumb on his other hand.

" **Josef. Josef, wake up.** " he gently whispered, as his familiar voice sounded almost like a demon's voice, except more like his voice and not loud to wake up the others that are sleeping peacefully in their rooms.

Josef softly groaned and curled up more in his bed, trembling still from the hideous nightmare he is still dreaming about and Dell gently sighed.

Since their first night in Dell's room, he figured out that Josef is a deep sleeper until you unanimously decided to do something that might gently wake him up from his peaceful slumber.

Being careful as he can, he gently curled his clawed digits around Josef's body, being careful with the sharp claws and carefully picked Josef up from his bed.

He sat down on the ground on his bottom, as his flowing tail curled around his body, as he is carefully cradling Josef in his enormous hands.

Josef finally woke up with a jolt from his hideous nightmare that he fondly dreamt of, instantly noticing the "terrible monster" in front of him, cradling him in his gentle clawed hands, and he gasped, trying to escape from its hands.

" **Josef. Hold on for a moment,** " it softly spoke, carefully wrapping its entire right clawed hand around him, making him stop in his tracks to miraculously escape from it.

" **It's me, Dell.** "

He glanced back over to the fearsome creature who reasonably assumed himself that he is Dell and it gently set him back down on the ground, on his bare feet, which he landed gently on his bottom, still in front of the fearsome creature.

" **I'm not a monster. It's still me,** " it gently assured again, its clawed hand still around Josef's body, as he was shaking uncontrollably from head to toe, until he felt its clawed thumb gently stroked his head, being mind-boggling careful with him!

" **Calm down.** "

Slowly realizing it is still Dell, he felt mightily relieved he is in local control, but, he is still keen on what he is truly is doing to him.

Dell felt slightly relieved that Josef calmed down slightly, instantly noticing him as the Possessor but instantly noticed that not only that he's shaking uncontrollably from his terrifying nightmare, he is also cold too from the air.

Since it is really cold outside when the sun sets over the visible horizon after a hot day, and Josef does have a portable heater that only works in the daytime, not the nighttime.

He felt like he should do it again to him, but, he felt like it would make him traumatized by what had happened earlier.

" **Josef?** " Dell softly questioned, startling Josef slightly.

Josef glanced up at Dell's face from glancing down at his hands, scared to be killed instantly if Dell isn't really in control, softly muttering a soft prayer to himself, but when Dell queried anxiously to him, he answered gently, while stammering a bit, "J-Ja?"

Dell felt guilt in his heart, but intentionally disregarded the genuine feeling and said thoughtfully, " **Are ya cold?** "

Josef blinked once, slightly shocked that he hadn't asked him a fundamental question that typically includes imminent death, so, he nodded his head, yes, answering Dell's curious and worried question, while shivering slightly from the fierce cold, mostly from the hideous nightmare that he dreamed about earlier.

Dell gently sighed and internally bit his lip, although he doesn't have lips to bite with, worried about Josef's possible reaction when he politely asked the fundamental question that he might genuinely terrify him.

But popularly knowing he's cold from the mild temperature of the milder air, he gently asked, " **Would… ya like to be inside?** "

Josef's panicked thoughts stopped instantly at midway when Dell politely asked the fundamental question about him.

He wants him to get eaten again?

His trembling started to tremble more, and he couldn't move a muscle to miraculously escape from Dell.

"Nein, bitte, Dell…" Josef whimpered in instinctive fear, terrified that he's going to instantly get inside his stomach again.

Dell sighed gently and carefully wrapped his clawed hand around Josef, as he jolted in well-founded fear at the sudden softness of his gentle clawed hand and gently lifted him up to his face, before carefully placing his other hand underneath his bottom for support to carefully explain everything to him.

Josef continued to tremble in both fear and in cold, as he was carefully lifted up to Dell's eyes, staring eye to eye with him, noticing there was hurt in his eyes, as he was staring back at Josef's eyes, filled with fear but worry too.

" **Josef, I'll tell ya this, when ya enter, you're not gunna get instantly digested in there. You're going to be fine inside. I promise.** " Dell calmly explained, reasonably assuring the scared field medic.

"A-Are jou sure about zhat?" Josef stammered, terrified that he's going to get eaten right now.

Of course, he had been eaten earlier, but that was scary on the modern battlefield!

He didn't know if Dell was precisely or wasn't in direct control, because there were some Possessors there!

But, he still doesn't know if can trust Dell again, although he calmly assured him that he's safe inside.

Dell gently nodded his head, answering gently to his worried question, calmly assuring him that he is true to him and Josef thought to himself for a quiet moment, before replying gently, stammering a bit again, "P-Place me enside f-feet first as vhat happened earlier."

Dell felt worried and confused about his possible explanation.

He's willingly letting him eat him, although he's genuinely scared stiff of him?

But, to typically make things more sense, is from the mild air, so, Dell to do it, but carefully so that he wouldn't do the same thing as last time.

" **Just… Let me know when ya want out…** " Dell softly whispered to him, before proceeding to carefully lift him up from his left clawed hand.

Being careful as he can, he carefully turned Josef around so that Josef is facing back first towards him, carefully rewrapping his gentle clawed hand around him, and gently hoist him up while his bare feet are dangling over his front of the snout.

'Ohh, scheisse, vhy did I agree to zhis?' Josef softly thought to himself, justly accusing himself about his mutual trust towards Dell's Possessor form.

He instantly felt his cold bare feet entered Dell's warm mouth as he positively assured himself repeatedly that Dell won't hurt him when he entered his stomach when he felt a long, slick, and muscular muscle wrapped around his legs, then, started to gently lick his legs.

That was Dell's long glowing neon orange tongue like from what happened yesterday.

Oddly, he felt a strange feeling that he undoubtedly missed the genuine feeling.

Genuinely terrified, his body is screaming hysterically at him to move away from Dell, but, he couldn't move any parts because of his odd trust towards him, so, he instead lets him do his business to him.

After a while of coating a warm coat of saliva all over his legs, he gently started to gently, but carefully starting to gulp him down into his slightly tight, and warm but slick and muscular esophagus.

The pleasant warmth traveled up to his knees and Josef continued to reasonably assure himself that Dell is still in direct control and doesn't want him dead once he got inside.

He gulped again after the other coating and it went up to Josef's thighs, and Dell gently coated again, while Josef's hands were inside, and he got turned on once more from the genuine feeling, like last time out on the modern battlefield, as his cheeks instantly turned a light rose color.

Dell gulped again and his arms are deep inside Dell's esophagus and it was up to the middle of the stomach.

Luckily, Dell isn't going to instantly bite him with his sharp teeth right now to instantly kill him, or else things might get out of hand again.

After Dell had coated another coat, he gulped again, and it went up to Josef's chest, and he instantly started to panic on the inside.

He naturally wanted to cry out to Dell to stop instantly, but, knowing precisely that'll instantly make him choke and perhaps kill him from choking on him, he instead kept it to himself, continuing thoughtfully to reasonably assure himself that Dell won't do anything to him.

After finishing coating around his chest, he gulped again and it went up to Josef's neck, now inside Dell's cavernous mouth, slightly terrified.

Now that he's inside his cavernous mouth, slightly relaxed, he could see the same thing as last time.

He felt frightened all right, but, the words that Dell spoke of earlier still echoed in his mind, gently easing his body to numbness, willingly letting his mind release all the genuine fear that was held inside, to slowly release, like air from an air balloon and not only that, he felt slightly awed at the sight.

His modern thoughts were stopped instantly when Dell's long and soft tongue gently licked his face, instantly making him feel slightly disgusted but warm too.

Then, Dell's head started to tilt backward after finishing coating his head and gently gulped again, gently sending Josef down to his stomach, where he could be warm inside.

As for Josef, he does feel pleasant, but, slightly turned on again because of the soft muscles that gently urged him down and it is making him turn on, by gently touching every part of his body, as he traveled deep inside Dell, feeling warmer and warmer at each travel.

Then, he felt his bare feet touch the bottom of the stomach and through the ring-shaped entrance, soon went through the muscular ring and collapsed on the "ground" which gently cushioned underneath his considerable weight after he got inside.

Now that Josef could move, he instantly felt an irresistible urge to frantically move around and frantically try to get out, when he slowly stopped his urge and gradually starting to slowly breathe in and out, soothing himself down from his hyperventilating of the compact area that he is inside.

At that moment, he felt something gently touched his back and jolted, startled at the sudden feeling from outside.

" **Josef? Are ya all right in there?** " Dell's familiar voice politely inquired him, echoing around him, but not too loud to deafen the poor elder inside.

"J-Ja, I'm all right, Dell." He answered gently, feeling a little tight in the slightly tight stomach of his.

But there was some room inside for him to move without being cramped inside.

Luckily it isn't dark inside, because the luminous orange glowing the surrounded him.

Instantly seeing the inside the stomach without being scared like last time, he can notice that the inside of the stomach typically has many ripples everywhere that are decorating the top of the stomach to the bottom, instantly covering every possible inch of the area in saliva, which dripped everywhere inside, landing on him and on every wall, making saliva like strings.

He didn't notice this earlier when he first was inside Dell's stomach alone, while on the modern battlefield, fighting against the evil Gray Mann's robots.

He felt awed at the sight of his stomach, amazed at the luminous glowing, and the sight of the stomach he is staring at.

Josef always sees stomachs from the outside when he typically does successful surgery on his patients, but never inside a stomach carefully considered the dangerous acids inside.

Instead of feeling cold from being outside, he felt warm and oddly, safe.

All the gentle breathing, quiet grumbles of the digestive system and loud, but gentle thumps from the heart that is above him, seems to be helping him to calm down from his slight fear.

Considered not to typically make him scare or anything, but peaceful calm.

" **Josef? What's wrong?** " Dell's voice asked, sounding worried for him.

"Nozhing Dell, nozhing at all," he answered gently, reasonably assuring the worried Possessor Engineer.

He gently ran his hand along the side of the stomach that he is inside, feeling calm instead of feeling genuinely scared of that scary experience from early on the modern battlefield.

"Et's… actually nice en here."

Dell felt confused about his words.

'It's nice in here?'

But, isn't he genuinely scared of him and what he did precisely to him?

Dell shifted a bit up to his hands and hind legs, being careful to not accidentally knock stuff over from his size and felt Josef jolt slightly in startlement from the sudden movement.

He genuinely wanted to go into the snug and soft bed that he fell asleep earlier, but, knowing about his considerable weight and considerable size, he instead, walked over to a larger spot in the room, which is in front of the bed, where he can gently stretch out his limbs while crawling carefully on his hands and hind legs, as his ample stomach was making a slight bulge of Josef inside who is still quiet inside.

He got over to the edge of the bed and lay back down on the ground so that he can see who is getting into his room without getting caught, halfway swallowing Josef inside.

When he got to the spot, he sat down on his bottom first, then, gently lay down on the ground on his side, like what a dog would when to promptly go to sleep.

Josef instantly noticed Dell was laying down on the ground than the bed and felt promptly relieved he doesn't want to break the bed.

He shifted a bit inside the tight space, then, gently laid his head against the soft flesh of the small prison that he's inside and fell quiet, listening to the soft grumbling of the digestive system, loud, but gentle thumps of the heartbeat from the heart above him, and the gentle breathing, oddly, sounded like snoring.

Apparently, Dell fell asleep with Josef inside his ample stomach.

Now, he doesn't know what to do next.

Just to simply make a ruckus inside the room that he is inside to rouse him back up to get him out of his storage stomach?

Or just simply fall asleep too?

He felt tired too, like Dell, listening to the soft snores of Dell that naturally wants to fiercely protect him, and he too fell asleep, with his glasses in his chest pocket of his shirt, snoring quietly to himself, while he was warm from being cold.

Now, he properly understands why he did this precisely.

He genuinely wanted Josef to sincerely believe in him once more instead of hiding in his room all the time to stay away from Dell, because of his extraordinary powers.

Now, he generously forgave him for his direct actions.

The next following day, when the rising sun rose into the unclouded sky, the first one to wake up was Dell, and he softly groaned, as he slowly stretched out his limbs, being careful to not accidentally knock over anything that is surrounding his body, feeling slightly warm.

After gently stretching, he carefully placed a clawed hand on top of his ample stomach, feeling Josef's small form inside, feeling curious about him.

Wisely deciding to let him sleep in, he laid back down on the ground, feeling full of swallowing Josef inside last night, he curled up slightly in of where he is, oddly purring softly, which apparently interested himself from the gently rumbling in his flexible neck.

Inside, Josef slowly woke up to the sudden noise of harmonic vibration that gently echoed around him.

Curious, he listened carefully to the gentle vibration around him, instantly noticing that Dell is actually purring.

Can all Possessors do that?

Genuinely enjoying the purring, he curled closer to the closest flesh that is near him, genuinely enjoying the purring gently rumbling around him.

Now knowing that Josef is awake too, Dell got up slightly to his front, gently curling in slightly to gently nuzzle his ample stomach to feel Josef inside, as Josef inside was gently squished, blushing warmly.

"Dell?" he softly questioned, also knowing that Dell is awake too, enjoying Josef's snuggles inside his ample stomach.

" **Hmm?** " A soft rumble echoed around him.

"May I come out?"

A gentle and short purr echoed around him, before saying gently, " **Sure. I'll let you out.** "

Dell carefully got up from the ground, as Josef instantly got a little room to move around when he got up, instead of being squished against the wall above him when he was laying down on his front.

He walked over to the bathroom, still carrying Josef inside his ample stomach as Josef was relaxing inside, waiting patiently for him to regurgitate him out of his storage stomach, and into the shower tile floors.

When he got over there, Dell gently placed a clawed hand over his ample stomach, feeling Josef's from the inside of his ample stomach, before naturally focusing on his muscles of his body, gently easing Josef up from his storage stomach, into his cavernous mouth.

He gently opened his cavernous mouth, revealing Josef inside his neon orange mouth, his bottom half stuck deep inside his gullet, looking calm and warm as he had his head gently laid across his long snake-like tongue, his cheeks in a gentle rosy color, full of love.

Dell slowly continued proceeding carefully to naturally get Josef out of his body, gently urging him out of his cavernous mouth, as he gently landed into the shower's tile floor, covered head to toe in saliva, dripping off his body as Dell slowly urged him out.

When he was out of Dell's mouth, gently landing on the tile floor, Dell gently leaned in, as Josef reached up with his right hand, gently stroking his face, as Dell was looking genuinely worried.

Of course, Josef properly understands why he is typically giving him that look on his face.

He doesn't know if Josef sincerely trusts him or merely loves him at all.

"Dell," he softly spoke, as he gently wrapped his arms around Dell's face, being careful with his eyes, as Dell instantly delivered a puzzled look, feeling confused about why he unanimously decided to hug him.

"I forgive jou."

A relieved sigh came instantly from Dell as he instantly returned the gentle hug from Josef, by carefully moving his right clawed hand over his back, feeling mightily relieved he properly understood his legitimate worry and voluntarily returned the genuine forgiveness that he willingly gave, during the trusting swallow that he typically did with him.

For a little while, he positively has to be extra careful with him when there is considerable trouble lurking in the modern battlefield.


End file.
